The Dreamlighter
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: AU : Ever since Lina moved to her new town strange things have been happening. Why is she having these strange dreams? What are they trying to tell her? And when she finds out...will she be able to forfil her destiny....as the Dreamlighter? Ep. 9 is up!
1. Episode 1

Disclamer(I wish upon a star..........but no I don`t own the Slayers gang  
but I do own this world they are in! ALL RIGHT!! I OWN something!!  
Yes.....I know..I need help *sweatdrop* Later Dayz and Enjoy!)  
  
The Dreamlighter  
Episode One  
  
  
"Dreams....the light of life....."   
"Nightmares......the darkness of life...."   
In the plane between Earth and time stood two beings. One shined of every light   
of good while the other....the other was surrounded in waves of darkness...   
"You can not stop me Dreamlighter!" the dark being growled   
"True" Dreamlighter said softly "But you can not take over Dreamdarker, Lord   
will not permit it."   
"Not if she finds outs..."   
"What do you mean....No! NO! You can do this!"   
Ropes of Darkness surrounded the dreamlighter and held it tight. The   
dreamlighter couldn't move all it could do was see the Dreamdarker laugh in it's   
face...   
"You were always soft at heart, my sister. But definitly weak at mind"   
Dreamdarker mused   
"Maybe, sister. But as I see, you have neither!"   
"Ohhh sister how harsh! To think our last words to each other will be in hate"   
"......"   
"Nothing to say now? Oh well then.....Good Bye"   
The Dreamlighter could feel her immortal life slipping from her as the ropes   
squeased tighter and tighter. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but not for   
herself, for the ones she loved....humankind...   
"Oh...my poor, poor creatures..."   
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"   
Lina jerked herself awake and cluched the bundle of cloth that used to be her   
covers. Her hand trembled as she wiped the cold sweat from her brow.   
"Just a dream...it was just a dream..."   
It was the 10th time she had that dream that month and it seem like they were   
becoming more frequent as her birthday came closer....   
"Lina honey are you alright?"   
She looked up to find her sister in her bedroom doorway.   
"I'm OK Luna, just a bad dream...ya know nightmares.."   
"......nightmares....." her sister whispered   
"Yeah..."   
"Well OK..just try to get sleep. Remember! Big day tomorrow!"   
After giving her litte sister a bright smile, Luna silently left to go to her   
own room.   
"Yeah" Lina whispered to the darkness of her room "First day of school....."   
  
  
"Lina if you don't hurry up you will miss the bus!!"   
"Then I'll walk" she reply through big bite of breakfast.   
"Not if I break your legs you won't!"   
Lina swallowed hard in fright. She knew her sister wouldn't hesitate to harm   
her. She was probly even waiting for it.   
"Y..Yes Ma'am"   
"Good, hurry up. And don't even think about getting any food on your brand new   
uniform!"   
Lina looked fearfully at her uniform. Nope, no signs of stains. Just a perfect   
dark blue skirt with a perfect matching jacket over a perfect white shirt with a   
perfect big red bow on the colar. Yep perfect. Perfectly boring that is.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the back door. Lina reluctantly rose from the   
kichen table and answered it.   
"Hello there!!" called a cheerful voice   
She opened the door to find a young girl in a similar uniform as her in the   
doorway.   
"Whaz up, Amelia?"   
"Oh Amelia, please come in!" Luna called from the table.   
Lina open the door wider so the girl could go past. She had only known her for a   
few weeks and she still didn't know what to think of her. At first to her,   
Amelia was very annoying and it urked her even more that her sister made her   
spend time with her since she was the principle's daughter. But the more she   
hung with her the less annoying she became to be. If Lina put aside her weird   
justice speeches and her nieve attitude, she even considered her best friend   
material.   
"How come your in a 10th grader uniform?" Lina asked, trying to glupped down the   
rest of her food "I thought you were in 9th"   
"Well I'm supposed to be, but I skiped a grade" she answered grabing an English   
Muffen "That's why I've desided to pick you up and take you school, since your   
new in town"   
"Pick...me..up?"   
"Yeah my sister is outside in her car waiting for us"   
Lina felt her stomache clench at the mentioning of Amelia's sister Graisa. She   
hadn't exactly got along with the older girl too well. In fact Lina had a got a   
good idea that Graisa HATED her.   
"Ya sure that your sister is kine on this?" she asked a little nervous   
"Nonsence! Of course she is! Now come on" the younger girl pulled her from the   
table and lead her to the door "We can't keep her waiting!"   
  
  
"High school.....Satan's tortore chamber"   
"What was that?"   
"Nothing Amelia"   
The drive to school had almost unbearible to Lina. With Graisa(or Naga as she   
like to call herself) giving her deadly looks through the rear-though mirror and   
saying rude coments about her chest size, Lina didn't know what was keeping her   
from tearing her limb from limb! Yes she did...her sister. Luna would kill her   
if she beat up the princible's daughter. No she wouldn't kill her..she wasn't   
that nice.....   
"Oh don't worry Lina, I'm sure you'll have a great time at our school!"   
"Yeah right!!"   
"Come on, I mean it! I got to go now. I have to get to class early to help to   
teacher before class starts. So I'll see you at lunch ok?   
"......OK..."   
"Great! See ya!"   
The younger girl ran off into the school building without looking back, leaving   
Lina alone in the school yard. Well not exactly alone. Sure, there were alot of   
other kids out there. But they all seemed to be in a group or something. She was   
about to see if she could catch up with Amelia when suddenly she felt a sharp   
pain in the back of her head as if something hit her! She turned to find   
something *did* hit her. A soccor ball. Snatching the ball from the ground Lina   
could feel the anger run through her!   
"What jellyfish-brain had the nerve to hit me over the head with a stupid soccor   
ball??!!!!"   
"Uhh..that would be me ...I guess" said a male voice behind her   
She whirled around to find herself face to face with a very cute blond. She felt   
her face turned crimsom at the sight of him.   
"Sorry that I hit you, I didn't mean it" he said taking the ball from her hand.   
Something about his hair reminded her of something.....   
"Lord?" she said without thinking   
"Naw, I'm Gourry Gabrive, please to meet cha!" he held out his hand for her to   
shake   
"Umm I'm Lina, Lina Inverse." she gingerly shock his hand   
"Ya must be new aren't cha?"   
Lina nodded her head.   
"Well then welcome to Sailoon High! By the way...who's Lord?" "Frankly I don't   
know......." 


	2. Episode 2

The Dreamlighter  
Episode Two  
  
Lina stared nervously at the young boy in front of her. He had just hit her over   
the head with a soccor ball and now he was shaking her hand, welcoming her to   
the school. She didn't know whether to be angery or shy! Also she had just   
called him Lord.....now where did that come from?   
"You must be in 10th grade...I'm in 11th"   
"Yeah...10th"   
"Boy you're short!"   
Lina looked up at the boy in confusion, then in a split second, in anger!   
"What do ya mean by that?!!?!"   
"Just what I said: You're short. You look like a 7th grader, but from your   
uniform I can tell you're a 10th grader"   
"Ya gotta lotta nerve talkin' about me!!"   
"Wha--"   
"If ya think I'm gonna let some blond golly-green giant wanna-be talk about   
me,Lina Inverse, that way, then you're dead wrong!!!"   
"But I---" Gourry never got to finish his sentence for Lina smacked him with her   
bookbag causing him to fly across the school yard! She inhaled angrly before   
stomping off to the school building to look for Amelia. "And to think! I thought   
he was cute!!!"   
  
  
"Dreams.....the light of life..."   
"Nightmares.....the darkness of life..."   
"You will not stop---"   
  
  
"Miss Inverse!!"   
Lina shot her head up at the sound of the teacher's voice. She stared at her   
with sleeply eyes and replied "...I didn't do it..."   
"Are you telling me you weren't sleeping in class just now??"   
"Uhh I...I.."   
The teacher sighed and gave her purple slip of paper.   
"To think" she said turning away "..detention on your first day"   
"DETENTION!!!!!?????!!!!!"   
Oh boy! Luna gonna kill her!!   
  
  
Staring at the school yard Lina felt like she was going to be sick! Every kid   
out there was in their own group! No loners, no one just hanging out, just   
clusters of kids. Kids with light blue uniforms similar to Lina's, were in   
little groups(They were 9th graders). And kids in dark blue (10th),   
purple(11th), and black(12th) were doing the exact same thing. Some groups even   
had badges!!   
"Talk about peer presure...." Lina mutter as she tried to search for a place to   
eat her lunch.   
"Oh Lina!!!! Over here!!!"   
Lina turned to find Amelia calling to her from a branch on a large oak tree. She   
was strangely by her self..   
"Yo Amelia!" she happily called back. She was glad that she didn't have to sit   
by herself.   
"Here, take a seat" Amelia said scooting over   
When she finally found a comfortable postion on the large branch, Lina took out   
her lunch and began eating.   
"Wow! That alot of food!" Amelia said examining the older girl's lunch   
"Actually Sis packed my lunch a little light today"   
".........."   
"What?"   
"Oh nothing"   
  
  
"Dreamlighter......do you hear me?"   
"............"   
"Dreamlighter..please...answer me, please"   
"I...I hear you..I think. Who are you?"   
"Dreamlighter you must come back...we need you"   
"Why do you keep calling me that?"   
"What?"   
"Dreamlighter"   
"Because you are......"   
  
  
"Miss Lina Inverse?"   
"Wha..."   
Lina opened her eyes to find to find a very amused teacher in her face.   
"You came here to serve detention..not a nap"   
The teacher who was in charge of detention was her biology teacher, Mr. Xelloss.   
For some strange reason he perfered that the student called him by his first   
name.   
Some might think that was kind of cool..but Lina didn't. She truely felt that he   
was a creepy geek. Behind his metal-rimed glasses his seemly closed eyes seemed   
to indicate to her that his was a nut. A true Fruitcake!   
"It seems to me that you haven't learned the true lesson of detention..perhaps a   
few more times might help you learn.."   
"Is it just me or do you people actually enjoy doing this to me?" Lina growled   
sitting up straight in her seat.   
"Oh I'm glad you noticed"   
"Grrrr.."   
"What was that?" His voice had a hint of threat in it.   
"Nothing...sir"   
He smiled and walked over to his desk where a student(probly a Teacher's Aid)   
was grading papers. After whispering something to her, he quickly left the room.   
  
"Something about the dream wasn't right this time,"she whispered to herself   
"instead of just watching it, it was talking to me. Someone was talking to me.   
But I can't remember what he looked like...yet I know it was a "he". Maybe the   
dreams are--"   
"So what are in for?"   
Lina looked up at the voice in confusion. It came from the girl that was grading   
papers.   
"Well? How come you're in detention?"   
Lina inspected the girl before answering. She figured the girl might used   
something she said against her, meaning more detentions. Well the girl didn't at   
least look like much of a threat. She had long dark hair that came past her   
waist, just like Lina's red hair. And eyes her were a kind-looking forest green.   
Unlike Lina's whos eyes were the color of her hair: firey red. From the girls   
purple outfit she could tell she was in 11th grade. "I guess I can trust her.."   
Lina whisper to herself   
"What was that?"   
"Oh nothing...Well I got here by sleeping in class"   
"Oh not getting enough sleep at night?" she asked kindly   
"........."   
"Well my name is Sylphiel, what's your's?"   
"Lina"   
"You must be new here. Do you want to go watch the soccor team practice after   
you serve your detention? The captain is a real hottie!"   
"Uh..well" Lina didn't know what to say. She knew she should go home(before Luna   
got home from work) But Syphiel was being real nice, and it sound fun. Girly   
airhead fun....but fun none the less. Besides Amelia was her only friend at that   
moment and was probly at home by now.   
"Well what hay! Sound like fun!"   
"Great you'll love it!"   
  
  
"If I get hit by a ball......someone is gonna die"   
"What do you mean?"   
The two girls walked out of the school building and headed for the soccor field   
after detention had ended. One of the two girls were less than pleased....   
"Oh come on....you still mad that you got detention?"   
"Well yeah! But that doesn't have anything to do with it"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well you see this big jerk--"   
"Oh Boy!! Sylpiel cried grabbing hold to her friend's arm and pulling her to the   
soccor field.   
"Aren't they just sooooo gorgous?" she cooed   
Indeed they were kind of cute. And fast too. Lina only saw blurs as they ran   
past her.   
"Man they'er good!"   
"Yeah" Sylphiel agreed "They're state champions!"   
Suddenly Lina spotted a familiar blond headed their way....   
"Hey that's--!"   
But before she could say another word, she saw the ball flying twords her! But   
this time she was prepared! She swiftly grabbed the ball in mid-air and swung it   
behind her back.   
"Ya ain't gettin' it back this time!" she growled quietly   
Gourry had once again kicked the ball wrong and went to find out where it   
landed. When he came to the place he saw it land.....he was in for a surprise!   
"Hi Gourry-dear" Sylphiel said adoringly   
"Hi Sylphiel. Have you seen my b--" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw   
who was next to her.....   
"Uh...hi..Lina..."   
"Gourry"   
Lina looked him straight in the eye and smiled at him wickly....But Gourry, with   
the little intelligence had, took this as a good sign.   
"Uh I sorta kicked my ball over here.....hope I didn't hit no one"   
Lina's face grew darker......   
"Gee, I'm really sorry that I hit you with the ball this mornin' and I'm really   
really sorry that I said bad things about your height....."   
"..............."   
"Forgive me?"   
She looked into his big kindergarden-like eyes and decided to give the big lug a   
break.....after all she still thought he was cute......in his own way.   
"Fine. Do you always say such stupid things?"   
"Naw, only around people I know"   
"But you don't know me"   
"I wasn't sayin' anything stupid, I was speakin' my mind"   
"Whatever!"   
"You two knew each other?" Sylpheil asked confused   
"Sorta....we meet this morning" Lina replied   
"Uh..can ya help me find my ball?"   
Lina couldn't help but laugh! All that time, and he still hadn't figured out   
that she had it behind her *back*!!! Now that's a Yogurt for Brains if there   
ever was one!   
"Here Yogurt for Brains!" she giggled as she tossed him the ball   
"Wanna taste?" he laughed back   
"Gourry-dear why don't you introduce Lina to some of the team?"   
Sylphiel really wanted Lina to get away from Gourry. They were getting a little   
too close......   
"Great idea Sylphiel!" he grabbed hold to Lina's arm and pulled her over to   
where some of the team were taking a break.   
Lina soon found out that the boy with the green hair and yellow eyes was Val,   
the boy with the long black hair was Zangulas, and the boy with the brown hair   
tied in a red scarf was Vrumagun.   
"And that boy over there is Zel; he's new here too"   
Lina looked at the direction he was pointing to. There stood a boy about her age   
with unusally pale skin and dark purple hair.   
"Hey Zelgodos!! Come here and meet Lina!"   
"How many time must I tell you?!" the boy growled coming twords them "My name is   
Zelgadiss! Get it?! ZEL! GA! DISS!!"   
"Boy you're a grump" Lina laughed   
Ignoring her, he grabbed for his towl that layed beside her. When he past her   
for a spilt-second she thought he said........   
"Hello Dreamlighter"   
"What did you say?"   
He looked at her in confusion and replied "I didn't say anything to you"   
There was something about his voice that was so familar......he sounded like--   
Dreamlighter you must come back.......we need you.....   
Naw! It couldn't be! Could it?   
"What did you say your name was?" Lina asked looking at him closely   
"Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss Greywords"   
"Zelgadss huh? I keep that in mind....."   
  
  
What is happening to Lina? Why is she falling asleep everwhere? And the dreams!   
Are they just dreams......or are they something more? And if so are they trying   
to tell her something. Find out as Lina discovers if she really is The   
Dreamlighter!! 


	3. Episode 3

The Dreamlighter  
Episode 3  
  
"Dreamligter, you must come back to us"   
"Why do you keep calling me Dreamlighter??"   
"Because you are the Dreamlighter.."   
"No I'm not"   
"Yes you are...You are the protecter of good dreams....The protecter of   
humankind.."   
"Humankind...?"   
  
  
"Lina! I really wish you would stop falling asleep all of the time!!"   
"Huh..?"   
"And you wonder why they always give you detentions!"   
Lina reluctantly raised her head off of her deck and stared at a very impatient   
Amelia.   
It had only been week since she came to her new school and she had enough   
detentions to last her the next two years!!   
"This is study hour...not nap time"   
"Sorry Amelia, but it just happens"   
"Yeah I can tell!"   
Amelia sighed as she dug in her pocket for a piece of candy.   
"Here, maybe this will wake you up" she handed the older girl the candy, who in   
return, gluped it down happily.   
"Thanks Amelia!"   
She stared at Lina for a few second before asking "What do you be dreaming   
about?"   
Lina's smile dropped....   
"It's OK" Amelia said when she saw her friend's expression "You don't have to   
talk about if you don't want to. But if you do, you know I'll listen"   
"Thanks"   
After taking a quick look at her watch, Amelia gathered up her things and walked   
out of the classroom.   
"See ya at lunch!"   
Lina sometime envied her always active friend. Being a Teacher's Aid always made   
sure she had something to do. But she also got to leave class early! Now that's   
what Lina thought was the best part! She had almost considered signing up to be   
a TA herself, that is until reality hit her upside the head! The teachers pick   
who they want to be their TA, and most of the teachers didn't see her( to put it   
mildly)in the best light. She had a funny feeling that they hated her. Sure   
sometimes she talked back, and the "sleeping in class" thing didn't help matter   
much......   
"The only one that seems to like me is that nut, Mr Xelloss" she shuttered at   
the thought of her crazy biology teacher. Maybe it was his eyes that urked her   
so much, she had never actually seen them.   
"What a Fruitcake" she muttered to no one in particular.   
After the bell rang she sleeply walked out the class with one question on her   
mind......   
"I wonder if anyone remembers it's my birthday?"   
  
  
"C'mon! C'mon!!"   
"Ok Amelia I'm comin', I'm comin'!"   
Somehow Lina had agreed to come to the pet shop with Amelia to look at the new   
display of kittens that had just arrive. It really wasn't Lina's idea of a good   
time, but there was a new ice shop next door. So to Lina it was a win/win   
situration....   
"Oh aren't they just soooo adorable?!"   
Or not.....   
"Come on Amelia! I've already finished my icecream and I've seen enough sweet   
cuddly creatures to give me cavities! Can we go now?!"   
She looked at her watch before relying "No not yet"   
"And why do you keep lookin' at your watch every five minutes?!"   
"Cause'......"   
"Cause' why?"   
"Cause'.........Wow!! Aren't these bunnies just sooo cute?"   
"Amelia!" Lina patients were running thin.   
"Ok" she said finally "Let's go to your house a get something to eat"   
"Now you're talkin' my language!"   
  
  
"Humm....I guess Luna isn't home from work yet"   
"Yeah" Amelia agreed " Owning a resturant must be a lot of work"   
The two girl had just arrive to the house to find no one was there.   
"You would think that she would at least come home early for my birthday" she   
said unlocking the door.   
"Well maybe she has a good exuse"   
"Yeah right Amelia. What kinda exuse would--"   
"SURPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"   
Lina looked around in amazement at the beautifully decorated livingroom and the   
people responcible for it!   
"Gourry! Sylphiel! Sis! You all did this for me?!"   
"Yep" Gourry said happily "And tonight your sister's lettin' us have a big party   
here!"   
Lina suddenly felt light-headed with happiness!   
"Oh you guys are so---"   
But she could finish her sentence. It was as if the room had started to spin!   
She couldn't see straight....everything was blurry! All she knew was that she   
was falling twords the floor....and blacking out.   
"LINA!!!!"   
  
  
"What's goin' here??"   
Lina opened eyes and that she was no longer in her living room, but in a strange   
place. A familar place....   
"Where am I?"   
"You'er in Dreamscape, Dreamlighter"   
"Stop calling me that!!"   
She quickly turned twords the "oh so familar" voice and gasped. Out of the   
shadows stepped a young man in an unusual white suit. It reminded her of the   
ones that princes wore. At least the ones in Amelia's story books(she liked that   
kinda thing) that she always carried around. But that's not the thing about him   
that made her gasp: his skin was blue! And he had stones on his skin!!   
"Do you have a problem with the way I look??" he had a hint of threat in his   
voice...   
"I....I.. no I don't" she tried to regain her self control and was failing   
miserably!   
"Well....?"   
"It's just that this is the first time I've ever seen you clearly.....your not   
what I exepted.."   
His eyes stared sharply at hers as a respones to her last statement. His eyes   
were very familiar to her. they were like saphires. Almost like Zelgadiss'. But   
this wasn't Zel, at least she didn't think is was...   
"What did you expect??" he said angerly walking twords her "A tall muscular   
blond?? A princy lookin' guy??"   
Her thoughts instantly went to a certain dumb blond....   
"No not really" she said shaking the though out of her head " The truth is I   
thought you would look like a boy I know. Ya sound alot like him. Guess it was   
dumb to think ya would look like him"   
Yep Zelgadiss had unusually pale skin and dark purple hair like Mr Xelloss. But   
this guy.......   
"Come" he said changing the subject.   
She followed him down the erie golden path that layed before them. She was going   
to asked him were he was taking her until she heard a familar voice.....   
"You can not stop Dreamlighter!!"   
"Oh my god......" she breathed   
There in horisen stood two figures. The one that was surrounded by dark waves   
had short aqua hair and piercing blue eyes while the other, the one that was   
surounded by a beautiful light......looked just her! (can anyone say "Twilight   
Zone"??)   
"This is just a memory from the past....your past"   
Lina looked up to see the blue guy standing next to her. She had almost   
forgotten he was there...   
"My past....." she said tasting the words.   
They almost seemed....right...   
"You must stop her" he said laying his eyes on her "You must stop the   
Dreamdarker"   
"I....I......I...." she couldn't form the words. This was all to much for her!   
"You must stop your sister Martina from destroying the blance of the Dream. She   
is already starting. Don't let her finish!" He held out his hand and a blue and   
pink staff miteralized. He handed her the staff and said softly "We need   
you...please take the Yume Staff"   
Lina fingered the strange object in her hand. The heart shape at the end of it   
gave her chills when she touched it.   
"Don't worry...we'll help you" he touched her hand and gave her a reasuring   
half-smile.   
"Ok...." she said smiling back "But...but who are you?"   
"My name is Dreamcloud"   
  
  
"Lina?"   
Lina felt a hand gently touch her face. When she started to move her eyelids the   
hand jerked away.   
"Lina are you Ok?"   
She opened her eyes to find a conserned looking Gourry staring at her.   
"Whaz up?" she managed to squeek out   
"Oh! Your Ok!" relief washed over the young man's face   
"Yeah I fine" said she sitting up in her bed "Just fainted I guess"   
"That's what your sister said" he responed looking down "I was kinda worried..."   
  
"You were?!" she said in suprised   
"Yeah I was"   
Suddenly she heard the sound of music coming from down stairs.   
"What's goin' on down there?" she got out of her bed and went to the door   
"The party. Your sister said that you would be pissed if she cancled it so she   
let everyone come thinkin' that you would wake up eventually"   
"That's right!" came a voice from the hallway.   
Luna walked into the room with a smile on her face   
"Look who's wake! See I told you she would be alright. Ya didn't havta stay by   
her side the whole time"   
"By my side??" Lina whispered looking at Gourry "How long was I out?"   
"About two hours" her sister answered   
"Two HOURS!!!???" she cried "You stayed with me for TWO HOURS????!!!"   
"Well sorta...." the young soccor player said with a blush "I got up once for   
pizza and twice to go to the bathroom"   
Lina felt her face turn beet red! He had stayed with her all that time!   
"Here" Luna said handing her a box " It's your birthday present"   
Lina opened the box and pulled out the contents. It was a pink party dress with   
matching pink socks.   
"I usually like red....." she started to say but saw Luna's evil-eye and quickly   
add" but I LOVE this even more"   
When she saw her sister smile she knew it was now safe to breath.   
"Then put it on" the older girl said pushing Gourry out the door "I want all of   
your friends to see you in it!"   
After they left and closed the door, Lina stared at the dress it front of her.   
"It looks like something Amelia would wear...."   
And something gave here the feeling the Amelia was the one that helped her sis   
pick it out.....   
"Oh well" she said taking off her uniform "Either this or getting killed"   
When she slipped on the dress she found that it really wasn't half bad. The   
purplish bow in th front actually made her chest look bigger! And the rest of   
the dress fit great too!   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it was her sister she   
opened the door. But to her suprise it wasn't her sister, it was--   
"Zelgadiss??"   
"Uh...hi" he said looking at his feet "Can I come in?"   
"Yeah sure" she said letting him past "What are you doing here?"   
"I'm here for the party"   
"You? I thought you hated me!"   
"I don't. You just get on my nerves"   
"Then why are you here??"   
"Gourry invited me. Actually he invited the whole soccor team"   
"Wha...."   
"And your other two friends invited the TA team"   
"In other words since I don't have any of my own friends, they invited their   
friends"   
"Yeah pretty much"   
"I hope you at least got me a present" she said flopping on to the bed   
"I had no choice acording to Gourry" he handed her a long rectangular box.   
She had to blush at all the things that the dumb soccor player had done. After   
all she still thought he was cute, an idiot, but cute none the less....well   
maybe not such an idiot as she previously thought. She was so deep in thought   
that she didn't see Zelgadiss silently close and lock the door.....   
"Well aren't you going to open it?"   
"Sure, sure" she greedly ripped the wrappings off of the box and threw it open.   
The second she saw it's contents she gasped and dropped it on the ground....   
"Your going to be needing it...." Zelgadiss said softly   
Out rolled from the fallen box was the Yume Staff!   
"Oh my god....." Lina breathed "..it wasn't a dream"   
"Yes it was....." Zelgadiss said picking the staff from the ground " ..but   
dreams can be just as real as reality"   
He gently placed the staff in her hand and stepped away. The young girl looked   
at the staff in disbelief. When she looked back up she saw the Zelgadiss was no   
long there but in his place was Dreamcloud.   
"Your Zel aren't you" she asked   
"Yes I am" he answered looking into her eyes "And now your mission has   
begun....."   
  
  
Whoow!! What's going to happen to Lina?? Is she gonna pursue the mission?? If   
she is she's about to enter a whole different world where dream and reality   
merge.   
And where good and evil must fight together to restore balance. What do I mean   
by that last part you ask? You'll find out in the next episode of the   
Dreamlighter!!   
PS(Warning!! The next episodes will be a bit Sailor Moonish) 


	4. Episode 4

The Dreamlighter  
Episode 4  
  
"So this is how it's gonna be, huh?"   
"Yes, this is how it has to be"   
Lina looked out of the window at the crowded street of cars and people going   
about there lives and thinking how lucky they were that they were not where she   
was. The new ice-cream shop by the pet store. But it wasn't the place that   
bothered her, it was the company......   
"Listen Zel, I...I don't think I can do this. I don't have any powers"   
"Yes you do. Your power will be summand by the Yume Staff"   
"Yeah well, even if my powers are summand what if these-- what did you say they   
were again?"   
"Hoshi-kin"   
"What if these Hoshi-kin kick my butt?!"   
"That will not happen. You are the Dreamlighter"   
"Oh! Cut the crap! I don't like taking unnecessary chances. So all you have to   
do is show me my powers.....and I won't have any complains."   
"It's not that simple"   
Before Lina had the chance to knock Zel upside the head with her menu, a   
waitress came and ask for their order. And for once Lina wasn't hungery.   
Well...maybe not that hungry. She only ordered a triple scoop and a banana split   
with extra chocolate sause instead of the whole menu. When the waitress finally   
left to carry out they orders, Lina resumed getting ready to thrash a certain   
dream guadian.   
"So what do you mean "It's not that simple"?" she said balling up her fist   
"Like I said, it's not. It is the Yume Staff that decides when to summon you   
power. And with that power you must save us"   
"What am I?! Some kinda jacked-up Sailor Moon?! At least she got to have a   
choice of when she had to power up!!"   
"You must first find your servant so she can help you on your mission"   
"Are you even listening to me?! I mean--wait...did you say servant?"   
"Yes"   
"I thought you were my servant"   
"No" he replied sounding a little irritated "I'm not your servant"   
"Then who's servant are you?"   
"..............."   
"Well?"   
"Your servant's name is Dreamstar. She has the power to put people asleep and   
confuse the enemy. She--"   
"Listen you jerk! If you're not gonna give me strait anwers to my questions,   
then I'm gettin' outta here!"   
She grabbed her bookbag and started to head for the door when suddenly he   
grabbed her by the arm and hissed into her ear "No you listen! You are the last   
person I'd ever come to to ask for help! So don't make this anymore difficult   
than it already is!"   
"What in the world would you have against me?!"   
Lina tried pull out of his hold but his grip was too tight! She was suprised by   
his change in attitude. First he was begging for her help and now he acting like   
he was going to kill her!   
"Dream-makers!"he said in disgust"They think they are the only ones that are   
important!"  
"Dream-makers.....?" Lina whispered to herself. She remembered him talking about   
those to her the day before at her party. The day she found out that she was the   
Dreamlighter................   
(Flashback) * * *   
"Yes I am Zelgadiss, and you mission has just begun"  
"What am I?"  
"You are Dreamlighter the rule of the Dream-makers"  
"What in the heck is a dream-maker?"  
"There are two different kinds of beings that take care of the Dreamscape of   
humans: the Dream-makers and the Nightmarite. The Dream-makers protect the good   
dreams(which are ruled by you) and the Nightmarites create bad dreams which are   
rule by your sister Martina the Dreamdarker"  
"Nightmarites and the Dreamdarker?"  
(End of Flashback)* * *   
"You`re a--"  
"Nightmarite" he finished for her.   
He let go of her arm and went back to his seat at the table.   
"Now that`s what you meant, you`re Martina`s servant"Lina concluded.   
She rubbed her arm and thought about how strong Zel`s grip was. She also saw the   
bruise his had planted there.   
"I am her top servant, just like how Dreamstar is your top servant"  
"Then tell me this Mr Top Servant"Lina growled.   
She was ready to make him pay for putting that bruise on her arm   
"Why are you trying to help me when your Mistriss is the bad guy?! Why aren`t you   
helpin` her??!!"  
"Because she is destroying the balance of the dream. And if she succeeds the   
Dreamscape will be destroyed. And that means no more dreams...or nightmares"  
"Why is she doing this"  
"I don`t know...but without the Dreamscape, us dream guardians can`t survive.   
Though it could be--"  
CRASH!!!!!!   
"What was that?!"   
Lina and Zelgadiss ran to were the crash came from. One of the waitriss has   
collapsed and was holding on to her neck as if she was choking!   
"What's wrong with her?" a custurmer cried.   
"Hey Zel, I think she may need CPR or somthin'!" Lina said running twords the   
falled lady.   
But when Zel when saw her he grabbed Lina's arm and pulled her back.   
"What are you doing?! She needs help!"   
"If that's what I think it is, we can't help her now"   
"What the heck are you talkin' about??"   
But the lady's scream answered her question. A strange black mist started to   
seep from her mouth! The customers screamed and ran out the shop when the mist   
started to take the form of a blob a black!   
"What is that?!!?" Lina asked in fear   
"That" Zelgadiss answered darkly "is a Hoshi-kin"   
"That thing??!!"   
"Yes, the Dreamscape is breaking down, and now they have found a way to come to   
the world of reality.....but we're not to late"   
Zel quickly reached into his bookbag and pulled out a strange looking necklace.   
"No we can't be too late......"   
"What are you doing?" Lina asked looking at the necklace   
"What you should be doing, transforming!"   
Lina stood in shock as Zel raised the necklace above his head and cried.......   
"CLOUD GEM POWER!!!!"   
She could't believe it! Zel was transforming right before her eyes! His skin   
slowly started to turn blue and rocks formed on his skin. Then his clothes   
dissappered and were replaced by a glimmering green chinese shirt and black   
pants. A golden sword held by a black shining belt materialized on his waist.   
Then finally the dark purple color of his hair drained away as if it was water   
and revealed sparkling metal-like violet hair underneath. The red gem that used   
to be on the necklace formed on to his shirt and glowed with a mysterious light!   
  
"Zel...."Lina gasped   
"Dreamcloud" the black blob hissed "Still you resist us"   
"Uh no. It can talk?!!" Lina said   
"Silence insolent child" the Hoshi-kin warned "You will have your turn soon"   
"I will never join you!" Dreamcloud growled "And the Dreamscape will never be   
yours!"   
"You are nothing without the Dreamlighter! And she is dead. As you soon will   
be!"   
A beam of dark energy shot out at Dreamcloud but he quickly dodged it.   
"Is that all the great Hoshi-kins got?" he mocked "Try this! STORM BLOW!!!!"   
A strong blast of wind blew the Hoshi-kin across the room and smashed it's   
blob-like body against the wall!   
"You think that little wind is gonna stop me?" it laughed.   
More beams of energy shot out at Dreamcloud almost out of no where! The dream   
guardian tried to dodge them but there were too many! Trying not to get hit,   
Lina hid under a near-by table. When she was scambling to get under, her bookbag   
accidently tore open and out rolled the Yume Staff!   
"Oh Man!" Lina tried to grabbed for it but it seemed out of her reach!   
Suddenly Dreamcloud crashed on to the floor beside her! When Lina saw his   
beat-up body she knew she had to help! She just didn't how.   
"Zelgadiss!" she cried "What do I do?!"   
"Take the staff" he coughed standing up "and asked for it's power. ICE DAGGER!!"   
  
Lina quickly ran to the staff and picked it up. She screamed as she ducked   
another shotting blast. When she finally found a seemly safe place under another   
table she tried to get the Yume Staff to work.......well sort of.....   
"Ask it??" she said shaking the staff.   
When that didn't work she tried hitting on the floor to see if that would make   
it work. It didn't.   
"How do you ask a thing to do something??!!"   
But when she heard Dreamcloud's cry she knew she had to hurry up!   
"Ok um...um..Yume Staff will you give.....will you please give me my powers?"   
Nothing happened........   
"Oh come on you stupid thing!!"   
"Lina hurrry!!!" Dreamcloud cried in pain.   
"I'm trying!!! Come on please! Zelgadiss needs help! He's gonna die!! Come on   
please! He's my friend!!"   
All of a sudden the staff started to glow and a soft voice whispered......   
"I am the Yume Staff. You have summand me with the power of your heart."   
"How do I get my powers?" the young girl asked.   
"To summand your powers you must know what the light of life is and you must say   
it to the world"   
"The light of what?!"   
"Say it to the world....."   
Suddenly the staff stopped glowing and the voice was gone....   
"What kinda idiotic jack-up stuff is that??!!!" Lina cried.   
"Just do what it says!!" Dreamcloud cried.   
"Um...the light...the light...I don't know!!!"   
"Hurry up! I don't think I can hold it much longer!"   
"Oh I would have stayed in bed! Huh? Wait I got it!"   
Suddenly it hit her!!   
(Flashback)* * *   
*****.....Dreams the light of life....*****   
*****.....Nightmares the darkness of life....*****   
(End of Flashback)* * *   
"Dreams the light of life!"   
The moment she said that the staff started to glow again! And when it did she   
knew what she had to say next.....   
"DREAM STAFF POWER!!"   
She felt herself being engulfed by the light of the staff, and when it dimmed   
she saw that she was no longer in her school uniform but in a short glimmering   
red chinese dress. She looked at her side a saw that she also had a sword just   
like Zel did.   
She was now Dreamlighter!   
"No this can not be!!" the Hoshi-kin cried when he saw her "You are dead!!"   
"No I'm not" Dreamlighter said taking a step twords him "But you're gonna be!"   
She raised her staff above her head and cried "LIGHT BEAM!!"   
A ray of light shot out of the staff and started to engulf the Hoshi-kin!   
"NO!!" it hissed "Not the light!! Not the light!!"   
It tried to resist the light by shooting his darkness at the light. Dreamlighter   
tried to fight back by spreading more light but the darkness seemed to be   
getting stronger!!   
"I can't hold it!!" she cried.   
"Oh no you don't!!" Dreamcloud said as he drew his sword "You're not going to   
win! Not this time!"   
He ran twords the Hoshi-kin at full speed and sliced it in half with his sword!   
"Not this time...." he whispered again.   
It screamed as the light finally engulfed it and nothing was left but a pile of   
ashes.....   
"Oh man...." Dreamlighter whispered. She dropped to her knees in exhaustion!   
"That took alot outta me! I hope that thing is dead."   
"Don't worry it's over...at least for now"   
"What do you mean?" she asked trying to stand.   
"There will be more of them"   
"You mean I'm going to be fighting big black blobs with an attitude every day!?"   
  
"No"   
"Good"   
"They're not all black blobs. Only the weaker ones are...."   
"Oh good god...."   
Suddenly she felt herself de-tranforming and she had to sit down again.   
"Man" she said holding her head "Changing back to normal really gives ya a rush"   
  
She looked down and saw her own uniform again. She was almost glad to see   
it.....well almost. When she looked back up she saw that Zelgadiss had already   
turned back and was heading out the door.   
"Hey where are ya goin'?" she asked following him.   
"Home....before the police come"   
"The....police...?"   
"Yeah. We made so much noise...and that scene before. I think they will be   
coming right about --"   
*the sudden sound of sirens in the distance*   
"--now"   
"Boy! This never happened on Sailor Moon"   
"Would you come off it?" Zel growled "Let's go"   
"Fine"   
Then taking one last look at the tore up ice shop, she gentle placed the Yume   
Staff in her bagbook and followed her new partner down the street.....   
"Oh Man!!" she suddenly cried.   
"What?!"   
"I didn't even get my ICE CREAM!!!"   
"Good grief!" *sweatdrop*   
  
  
Secrets have been revealed, but still many are hidden. Will Lina be able to find   
Dreamstar and beat Martina? Or will the Hoshi-kin have the upper hand?   
Find out this answers and more, in the next episode of the Dreamlighter!! 


	5. Episode 5

The Dreamlighter  
Episode Five  
  
*Yappappa Yappappa ii shan ten--*   
"Naw I don't wanna watch Ranma, it's probly just a rerun"   
"Fine"   
*click*   
*Zaukoku na tenshi on you ni shounen yo shinwa ne nare--*   
"I don't wanna see that"   
"What's wrong with Neon Genesis?"   
"Come on......"   
"Ok fine!"   
*click*   
*Nahitaku naru you na moonlight, denwa mo dekinai midnight---"   
"I am definitely NOT going to watch that, Amelia!!"   
"What?! I thought you liked Sailor Moon, Lina!"   
"Yeah I did.....but the situation has changed a little....."   
"What kind of situation?"   
"................" Amelia looked at her older friend in confusion. She had   
always thought that she was a little strange.....but lately it seemed as if Lina   
was living in a different world. Ever since the day of her birthday party she   
had been more jumpy and acted more like she had a weight on her shoulders.   
Though she had only known her for at least a month, she still felt that she knew   
something was wrong. Amelia tried to find out what was concerning her but she   
would never tell her. If only she knew a way to help her close friend......   
"Lina are you Ok?"   
"Of course I'm Ok! Just because I don't want to see a stupid TV show why do you   
automatically think something's wrong?!"   
"Cause you're yelling at me"   
"I'M NOT---! I mean I'm not yelling at you. It's just that I really don't want   
to see Sailor Moon......."   
"I don't see why. I think she is soooo cool!"   
"You would....."   
"Truly! I mean it! Cause I think it would be soo totally awsome to fight evil in   
the name of Justice!! To right wrongs and triumph over evils!"   
"No you don't"   
"Wha...?"   
"Yeah being a super hero sounds great and saving people is Ok too. But it's the   
fight with the bad guy is what you don't want to deal with"   
"Yes I would because I would have the light of justice and the power of love in   
my heart. And with that justice will always triumph!"   
"Yeah if you don't get killed first"   
"Oh Lina......"   
Lina looked at her young friend and felt a headache coming on. Amelia just   
didn't understand! She was a freakin' Sailor Moon for god sakes! And she didn't   
like one bit of it. Even though she had only had one battle she wished it was   
her last........   
(Flashback) * * *   
"You mean I'm gonna have to fight black blobs with an attitude every day?!"   
"No"   
"Good"   
"They're not all blobs. Only the weaker ones are......"   
"Oh good god........."   
(End of Flashback) * * *   
"Oh good god...."   
"What's the matter, Lina?"   
"Nothin' Amelia. Just gettin' a headache"   
She got up from the floor and plopped herself on the couch.   
"A really BIG headache"   
"Well maybe we should turn the TV off for a while" Amelia said as she grabbed   
the remote control. "Less noise might make you feel better"   
"That's sounds like a great idea" said a voice.   
Lina gasped as she saw her sister in the kitchen doorway!   
"L...LL...Luna!! When did you get back so early!!??   
"Just now. And you shouldn't be watching so much TV. That anime is going to turn   
your brain to mush" (And when haven't we heard someone tell us that?)   
"Oh don't worry Ms Inverse, as you see we were about to turn it off" Amelia said   
as she saw the look of fear in her friend's eyes. "And besides, we were about to   
read one of the books I got from the library"   
Luna look suspiciously at the book the younger girl had removed from her   
bookbag.   
"Well....Ok. I'm going to go and take a shower. You girls have fun...."   
Making sure Luna was out of earshot Lina mumbled "Yeah right...by putting my   
head in a blender...."   
"I HEARD THAT!!" shouted a very irritated voice.   
"How does she do that?!"   
"I don't know" her friend said going into the kitchen "My sister can do the same   
thing"   
"Hey Amelia" Lina said following her "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I thought   
she was going to beat me then and there!"   
"No problem. It would have been unjust for me to just stand by and let my friend   
get beat to a plup."   
"Yeah. So what's your book about?"   
"It's about dragons and monsters and heros and fighter of justice--!"   
"Why am I not surprised?"   
"--and handsome princes and damsels in disress! Oh! How I wish I could have my   
prince...."   
That last comment made Lina sit up at full attention!   
"Hey Amelia....." she said with a bit of mischief in her voice "Who's your   
prince...or to more exact...who do you have a crush on?"   
"Wh...w..What do you mean??!" Amelia face turned red as a cherry!   
"Well you gotta be likin' somebody.....who is it???"   
"Well...." she said uncertain   
"Well what?"   
"Well I can't tell you"   
"Ah c'mon! Can't ya tell your best friend????"   
"You really think we're best friends?!" she said surpised   
"Yeah why not? We hang out anyway. Might as well make it official"   
"Wow Lina!"   
"C'mon and tell!"   
"Well....I still can't"   
"Hey---!"   
"But I can make it that you can find out on your own....."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Here" She pulled out a pink envelope and handed it to Lina "You can put this in   
his locker. You might just recognize it because you know him"   
"I know him??" Lina's mind started to go through of the boys she knew.   
"And if you still haven't figured it out I'll tell you later"   
"Hmmm...ok" Lina cuisousity or to be more exact her noseiniss couldn't keep her   
from refusing!   
"And besides I could always pick his lock and look through his belongings to   
find out for my self......"   
"LINA??!!!"   
"Just kidding"   
  
  
Darkness was everywhere in the Dreamscape as the dark castle lumed in the   
distances. Inside the evil of evils waited for his servant to return. He   
clutched the arm of his ebony throne impatiently as the minutes flew by.   
Suddenly the darkness of the room parted to reveal a burgundy haired man in dark   
robes. His servant had arrived......   
"Dreamwisdom, come forth to me" he whispered   
"Yes Lord"   
The servant cautiously approched his master, knowing the punishment he would be   
receiving for his failure would be great. He bowed is head, letting the shadows   
cover his kind-looking blue eyes. They were unusual for a servant of evil. But   
eyes have the power to show what a person has seen, what they have done, and   
what they felt inside. Dreamwisdom was no exception....   
"Why haven't the Hoshi-kin returned?"   
"He has failed, Lord"   
"Hmmm....failed...."   
Suddenly Dreamwisdom felt icy fingers tightly grab his neck! He hadn't even seen   
the dark figure move from in front of him, but now he was behind him giving him   
his gratitude.   
"It was Dreamcloud....wasn't?" his master whispered in his ear   
When he didn't answer, the dark figure tightened his grip causing the blood to   
flow more from the unfortunate servant's mouth.   
"That brat of a nightmarite, that traitor?"   
His voise was calm, but his words stung like frozen daggers.   
"Yes..L..Lord..." he manged to choke out   
"I thought so" he mused not loosening his hold. But instead caressed the   
suffering dream guardain's cheek with his other hand. Dreamwisdom felt his   
stomach turn at his master's touch.   
"Rememeber...." he purred "...your duty is to find weak points in the   
Dreamscape, send out a Hoshi-kin through the pathetic human, and bring me back   
it's imagination....is that so hard?"   
"The...h.. h...human c..chosen w..wasn't stro..strong enough...uh"   
"Because she was an adult, you fool!! Adults do not have strong imaginations!!!"   
  
With a sigh of discust his threw the dream guardain to the ground, finally   
allowing him to breathe.   
"If you would have turned him into stone like the other dream guardians who   
tried to defy me, we wouldn't have this problem would we?"   
"I tried Lord, but as you know Dreamheart interfered before I could finish the   
process....."   
"Ah yes Dreamheart, your dream-maker counterpart. But we both know that she   
wasn't the cause, it was your own fault. You hesitated."   
"No I didn't Lord. I --"   
"Yes you did. Don't be foolish enough to lie to me. I see it in your eyes. Your   
fondness for him, your affection. Things that a servant of the Lord of   
Nothingness and Evil should not be feeling..."   
"Lord I --"   
".....letting him call you by that pathetic human name. Rezo ha! How   
discustingly mortal!"   
"But Lord --"   
"Your human and almost dream-maker affection had caused us to have a very crafty   
enemy."   
".............."   
"I want Dreamcloud, or as you so lovingly called him, Zelgadiss DEAD!!"   
"Yes.....my Lord"   
"Good now go. And this time be smart and chose a child. Your name is wisdom for   
God's sakes! Start acting like it!"   
"Yes Lord"   
"And where is Dreamdarker? I want her here. Go and find her. NOW!   
"Yes Lord. Anything you wish.....I will do..."   
  
  
"......meet me at the Sairaag park at 5:30. Sincerely, Your Secert Admirer"   
Lina read over the note once more and signed. She realized her friend really   
must have a crush on that guy, but she just couldn't figure out who it was!   
"Well I might as well give it to the guy now. Lets see...Locker 47 hmmm......"   
She walked down the long hallway in search the mystery boy's locker. Since the   
last bell had just rang a few minutes ago, she figure she could catch him at his   
locker...   
"Hello Lina" said a familar voice behind her   
"Oh hey Zel...."   
"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he noticed her confused expression   
"Nothin'. Just lookin' for some boy's locker. Gotta give him something from a   
friend. Hey! Maybe you can help me!"   
She handed him the envelope in which she got the note from.   
"Does this friend know that you read the note?" he asked raising an eyebrow   
"Well not exactly...."   
"Hey...wait a minute...this... is my locker number..."   
"Hold up!! What?!"   
"So that note in your hand belongs to me."   
"W..well..."   
Lina didn't know what to do! Her best friend had a crush on Zelgadiss! She   
couldn't believe it! He wasn't even human! Well tecnically she wasn't either,   
but that wasn't the point. The last thing she wanted was Amelia to be caught up   
in this mess!   
"She doesn't know what she gettin' into...."   
"What was that?"   
"Nothin'"   
"Well can I have my letter now?"   
"Well..you see Zel--"   
But before she could finish her sentence, Zelgadiss had already snatched the   
letter from her hand!   
"Hey!!"   
"It's mine anyway"   
As he read the letter, Lina almost thought she saw his usually nonemotional pale   
face turn pink at the cheeks. But then the blush was gone as if it was never   
there.   
"This a love note...." he said a little uncertain   
"Naw ya think?!"   
"And this is from a friend of yours?"   
"Yeah I guess...."   
"Is it a girl?"   
"Yeah she's a girl!! Who have you been hanging out with?!"   
"Hey you never know"   
Then taking one last look at the letter he stuffed it in his pocket and headed   
out of the school building.   
"Hey wait! Zel! You're gonna answer it?!"   
"Well of course. I'll just simply tell her that I can't get into a relationship   
right now. Humans are easy to deal with"   
"Yeah right! Just go easy on her. I've known you to, to put it lightly, be   
blunt. Just don't go hurtin' her feelings or anything."   
"Nightmarites may be heartless, but we know how to deal with feelings"   
"That doesn't make any sense!!"   
"It's not supposed to. Now go away, after soccer practise I have some business   
to take care of"   
And after that he left out the door, leaving a very uncertain dream-maker.....   
"Jerk!"   
  
  
"It's Zelgadiss, Amelia!! ZEL! GA! DISS!!!"   
" So what? What's wrong with liking him, Lina?"   
"Well....well for one he's a sadist! Why would you want a guy so mad at the   
world around ya anyway?!"   
"Well that's one of the things that drew me to him. He's so sad....and from the   
moment I saw his face, it made me want to make him feel better....take away his   
sadness, make him happy....."   
"Believe me, nothin' you can do can make him better....."   
"What, do you like him.....?"   
"W..wha...I...I"   
"Well that would be too bad, because Gourry likes you"   
A smile of mischief crossed her innocent child-like face. It almost looked out   
of place on her "Never even had a late library book" face.....   
"Or haven't you noticed that yet?"   
"W..w.ww..what? He don't like me! He likes....Sylphiel.."   
"Yeah well keep telling yourself that. Got to go"   
"But Amelia--!"   
"No Lina. I have made up mind and nothing is going to change it. Now I'm going   
home to get ready. I'll see you later Ok? Ok?"   
"Ok....but I still say you're making a BIG mistake....."   
"Well I'll be the judge of that"   
And with that she grabbed her bookbag and headed out the school building....   
"Oh Amelia....." Lina whispered to herself "why won't you listen....."   
  
  
"Oh boy...." Zelgadiss muttered himself as he walked down the street to the   
Sairaag park. He cursed himself for being late. It was 6:45!! Soccer practice   
had taken longer than he had expected. He had so many things on mind, the soccer   
team, homework, the love letter, being human!! And let's not forget about being   
Dreamcloud. He felt he had to go to this girl, tell her what the bottom line   
was, and get outta there. Simple, right?   
"Yeah right....."   
Dreamcloud...............   
"What the--"   
Zel stopped dead in his tracks. That voice...it was so familiar.   
Dreamcloud......   
He looked around but he couldn't see anyone who could have been talking to him.   
Just people walking down the sidewalk and crossing the street....   
Lord wants you.......   
"Dreamdarker......?"   
Lord feels your power.....   
"No...."   
It couldn't be! How? How could she have found him? How could she have gotten   
into his mind?! He tried to drown out her voice by covering his ears, but still   
he kept hearing her voice as smooth as velvet and just as dark.........   
Lord can taste you and he wants you, I want you......   
"N....no!"   
Her voice was so close that he had to close his eyes in hope that he wouldn't   
see her familiar face!   
Don't you want want to be with the one you love, and who loves you back? He's   
with Lord....waiting for you.........   
"Stop it!!"   
Your father is waiting for you.......   
"NO!!!!!"   
Zelgadiss was so distracted that he didn't notice he had walked right into the   
busy street and a car was racing straight twords him..........   
  
  
Amelia sadly looked at her watch and sighed. It was 6:45.....   
"Ah man...what was I thinking?! It was so stupid of me to think he would   
actually take my letter seriously......"   
She looked around the park one last time before concluding,   
"He's not coming...."   
And with another sad sigh, she picked up her purse and headed out of the park.   
She could feel the tears building in her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall!   
She told herself that she was too strong to let some boy make her cry.....yeah   
right....   
"Maybe this is what Lina was trying to warn me about..."   
Then just as she was going to cross the street, she saw him! But something   
wasn't right...something didn't *feel* right! He was holding his head and didn't   
seem to see where he was going. Then suddenly he stumbled into the middle of the   
busy street!!   
"Oh my God!!!!" she cried.   
She had to do something!! A car was coming straight twords him!! Then she did   
the only thing she could do, she ran to him. She ran as fast as her legs could   
carry her!!   
"Get outta the way!!!" she cried as she grabbed him and shoved him out of the   
way of the speeding car just in the nick of time!!!   
  
  
Suddenly the voice stopped and a new voice appeared. A voice that Zelgadiss had   
never heard before.....   
"Are you Ok?! Please!! Open your eyes!!"   
Amelia looked down at the boy beside her. She had manged to push him out of   
harm's way and safely on to the sidewalk. But his eyes weren't opened and she   
started to fear the worst!   
"Oh please be Ok....."   
Zelgadiss open his eyes expecting to see Dreamdarker, but instead it was a   
girl....a girl he had never seen before. She looked at him in relief when she   
saw him staring at her in confusion.   
"Are you Ok?" she repeated   
"Yeah.....I think so. What happened? And....who are you?   
"Well--"   
But before she could answer, a policeman rushed twords them through the crowd of   
people that had gathered around them.   
"What in the name of God happened here?! Ms Sailoon are you alright?!"   
"Oh yes Officer Gabrive.....I'm Ok.."   
"What happened here?"   
Zelgadiss, who had been still shocked about the whole event, finally shook   
himself back to reality.   
"Uh....I sorta....accidently....walked into trafic...." he said quietly   
Officer Gabrive looked at him in concern before saying, "Son are you *on*   
anything....?   
"No I'm not! I...I just wasn't watching where I was going. And then...then she   
.....saved me...." Zelgadiss looked at Amelia in confusion. He couldn't really   
understand what was happening. But he did understand that a girl he didn't even   
know...had saved his life...   
"Is this true Ms Sailoon?" the older man asked   
"Yeah....I guess it is."   
"Well I guess since no one got hurt I'll take you two home, right after I clear   
this crowd."   
"Ok Officer Gabrive"   
"Ok sir"   
The older man smiled at them and gave a tired sigh before going over to the   
crowd of spectators and commanding "Ok, Ok! Move it along! Nothing to see   
here!!"   
"I'm so glad you're alright...." Amelia whispered   
"Thanks...."   
"Oh! I guess I should tell you my name" she said with a blush   
"That would be helpful" Zel smiled   
"I'm Amelia, Amelia Sailoon"   
"Sailoon...? That's the name of my school"   
"Yeah well...my dad sorta owns it. And he's the principal...."   
"Wow....um..well I'm--"   
"I already know who you are...You're Zelgadiss Greyword"   
"How did you know?"   
"Well.... did you happen to get a pink envelope........?"   
  
  
It seems like there's going to be a lot of twist and turns on the road for the   
dream-guadians. Being teenagers, superheros, and trying to keep that secret,   
they've got alot of problems ahead! Will Zel be able to shake off Dreamdarker,   
or was it all just his imagination? And what is the connection between   
Dreamwisdom and himself? Or will an unexpected distraction come into play? Seems   
like this story has lot more to it than just Lina trying to defeat Dreamdarker.   
So find out these answers, unexpected surprises and more in the next episode of   
the Dreamlighter!! 


	6. Episode 6

The Dreamlighter  
Part one........  
*The words of darkness...........*  
In the plane between Earth and time, I stood there.......  
Facing her as if it was first time I had ever seen her.   
She looked different. But I knew it wasn't her, it was *me* that had changed.  
I guess in other's opinon, not for the better. She stood there staring at me in   
disappontment and discust. Can't really blame her though......  
I was going to kill her...  
And she knew it......  
Our finally words to each other constently ring inside of my head...  
* "You can not take over....!" *  
But I did.  
* "NO! You can not do this!!" *  
And I destoryed her in the process.  
Sometimes I can't believe I did that. Killed my own flesh and blood. We were both created  
by the Lord of Dreams and Imagenation. Both spawned for the same pod.......  
Her firey red and my auqa blue. You would think that Lord got us mixed up. You would think   
that red is for nightmares and blue is for dreams......but I guess she knew what she was   
doing.......  
Why am *I* doing this?!  
I'm doing it for the power. Also 'cause the Lord of Nothingness and Evil is such a hottie!  
But that's not such a good excuse is it?  
* "Oh...my poor, poor creatures....." *  
Oh man......  
********  
"Hey Lina!! That's *my* cookie!!"  
"Well it didn't look like you were going to eat it, Gourry!"  
"It was in my hand!"  
"Well it wasn't in your mouth."  
Ahh, lunch! The time of day in school where you socialize, relax, and--  
"Hey get your own sandwich!  
"You got *five*!"  
"SOOO!"  
umm....and let's not forget *eat*....  
"Mfmhm fmm mnferd"  
"What?"  
"I said" *gulp* "There goes your buddy" he repeated, pointing to a pale young boy with   
dark purple. He had just exited the school building and was looking for a place to have   
his lunch.  
"Oh it's Zelgadiss!" Lina exclaimed.  
She quickly got up from her seat on the ground to meet her friend.  
"Wait!" Gourry called before she got too far "I thought you were going to have   
lunch with me"  
"Don't worry I'll be back, just goin' to tell him somethin'"  
"Gourry-Dear!!"  
Lina mentally flinched..  
"Oh, hi, Slyphiel" he said cheerfully to the older girl.  
"D..do um..do you mind if I spend the rest of the lunch hour with you..,Gourry-dear?"  
"Well, sure, Slyph! The more the better!"  
He moved over to give her a spot by the shade. As she sat down, the blush she had   
previously had turned from pink to deep red  
"Um...don't you work with Mr Xelloss at lunch time?" Lina asked eyeing the two uneasly  
"Nope, he didn't need me today" she answered, not taking her eyes off of Gourry   
"Didn't you say you were going somewhere?"  
"U..yeah.." the red head replied turning away from them "Gotta met up with a friend...."  
*******  
Zel stared at his lunch, not touching it. For some reason he wasn't hungery. So many   
things had happened that he could keep his mind straight....  
"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself  
"Do about what??" asked a familar voice  
"Do about how you are always in other people business" he answered, not turning around.  
He knew who was behind him.  
"You're such a crab!" Lina said sitting herself next to him  
"And you are annoying"  
"Don't I know it!"  
"What do you want?" he asked but then seeing her eyeing his un-touched lunch he added   
"You aren't getting my meal"  
"Actually..." she reluctantly took her eyes off his food "I came to tell my *partner*   
something..."  
"What?"  
The red head smiled wickedly before answering in a sing-a-long voice....  
"I know something that *you* that you did!"  
"And what might that be.....?  
*insert another wicked smile*  
"Yesterday you almost got your silly dream guardain butt smashed by a *Suburou Outback*   
or maybe it was a *Mersaties* I don't really remember...but all *I* know is that you looked  
like you where drunk or even high!!"  
"What the--!! How did you find out?! Did she--"  
"No Amelia didn't tell me dummy! She wouldn't go around tellin' peoples' business like that,  
*I* would."  
"Then how--?"  
"How did I know?" she finished for him "Well you see....grown-ups talk alot. And I mean a   
lot! Officer Gabriev told Principal Sailoon, then he told his brother, the assisant   
principal, then he told the secretary, and the she told my sister."  
"And why, pray tell, did she tell you sister?"  
"Well she just so happens to own the best restaurant *and* night bar in all of Slayville.  
And the secretary can't hold her liquor"  
"So does the rest of this ridiculously small town know about my business in only 24 hours?"   
he replied coldly  
"Nope....but not unless I want them to"  
"Are you trying to blackmail me?!"  
"Yeah! Oh..um I mean no!"  
Zel looked at her supisiously.  
"Listen Zel," she said with pleaing eyes "I just want to know what's going on.   
You're my partner. We're in this for the long hall. You need to tell me if there is   
something wrong. And if I have to resort to blackmail, so be it! But if it does.......don't  
even *think* I won't enjoy it! Cause, baby, I will!"  
"Fine....I tell you. But not here"  
His gathered up his stuff and started to walk twords the school building.  
"Go get you things and meet me at in the gym" he said over his shoulder "This might take   
a while"  
******  
"What??"  
"You heard me, I got to go"  
"But you said you were gonna have lunch with me"  
Disappointment clearly crossed Gourry's face as Lina finished up gathering her stuff.  
"Sorry G' but this is important"  
"So having lunch with *him* is more important than having lunch with *me*?"  
"No! Gourry it isn't like that! It's just that--...um listen, I'll meet you after school  
like we planned Ok? Then I can see your new Playstation game, Swords and Sorrcery, K'?"  
"Ok...." he sighed  
"What's wrong with having lunch with me, Gourry-dear?" Slypheil said, grabbing his arm   
warmly "You can finish the rest of the cookies I made for you"  
"Oh yeah!!" Gourry exclaimed, the disappontment vanished from his child-like face at  
the mention of food.  
Once again the uneasyness of the two other people being so close to each other started   
to creep up on Lina. Yet she didn't know why.  
******  
"This better be good, I think I got Gourry upset at me for taking off like that"  
"You two seem to be spending alot of time together" Zel replied putting his bookbag   
on the bleachers. He sat himself down and then gestured to Lina to do the same.  
"Yeah well.," she said sitting down "He's fun to hang with, unlike *most* boys I know"  
"Are you trying to say I'm not fun?"  
"You'er a 16 year old who acts like he's 40! Howda ya exspect me feel?"  
"So I'm guessing you have a better time on you dates with Gourry"  
"DATES?? Who said anything about dates??! He just a cool dude I hang with. His not my   
boyfriend!"  
"Yeah right" Zel said under his breath, this situration was really making him cross...  
"Hey! It's your own fault that you're a stick in the mud!"  
"Hold on a minute! Unlike most teens, we, meaning *you* and I, have a lot of serious   
things to do and worry about.....and that leads to our problem at hand......."  
"Well cut to the chase!"  
Zelgadiss looked at her for a minute, uncertain. He seemed to be having a hard time trying   
to find the right words  
"I....I think that the battle between you and Dreamdarker is going to be sooner than  
I thought....."  
"What??! I've only had *one* fight between a Hoshi-kin and *that* didn't even go   
that well!! I'm not ready!"  
"I know. That's why we need to find Dreamstar and fast"  
"Yep, you're right. Maybe with the three of us together, might just stand a chance!"  
"Actually Just the *two* of you. After we find Dreamstar I'm leaving......."  
"No way Zel!! We're going to need you!!"  
"I've made my decision. I'm going back to the Dreamscape and see if I can find any clues   
to how to beat Martina." He looked down and stared hard at his hands   
"It'll be better that way"  
"Do you really hate me that much?" Lina whispered, she tried not to sound too hurt but   
she couldn't pull it off "And go away when I'm really going to need you?"  
  
To Be Continued............ 


	7. Episode 7

DreamlighterDreamlighter: Part 7   
By Aisha C   
  
  
  
  
"Actually.....this nothing to do with you" Zelgadiss sighed   
"Wha? Don't tell me your afraid!!!" Lina cried   
"No way!! A nightmarite fears nothing!"   
"Then what's ya problem? Why are you talkin' this way?!"   
"It's.....it's Dreamstar"   
"What about her?"   
"This is going to be a very, very dangerous and cridical battle, we can't   
have any distractions. And with me around.....there will be..."   
"Huh?   
Letting out another tired sigh, he looked his partner straight in the eye   
and said   
"She hates me"   
"Say what??"   
"She thinks I'm dirt, scum, the lowest life-form in the all of the   
Dreamscape!! In other words SHE! HATES!! ME!!"   
"Ya don't havta shout, dude" Lina could feel a sweatdrop forming at Zel's   
sudden burst of emotion   
"Oh....um sorry..."   
"She really gets you worked up, huh?"   
"How can tell?" he asked, half joking   
"Your showing emotion, that's proof enough"   
Lina sat back on the bleacher and tried not to laugh. Zel was having *girl   
trouble*. Now she had seen every thing!   
"Well do you feel the same?"   
"Yes...and no. I don't know. She just got to me so much! Thinking that   
nightmarites were evil creatures against nature and dream-makers were so   
much better. I tried to get along with her, but she just could see passed   
my occupation. Some counterpart!!   
"Counterpart?? What do ya mean?"   
"All nightmarites and dream-makers have counterparts. Yours is   
Dreamdarker, and mine is....Dreamstar. Some get along with each other, but   
most don't. As you can see I fit in the second catagory."   
"Come no man!" Lina said standing up "This is a new time, a new life   
(literally) she can't be *that* sick of you!"   
"I can't face her. She probly still thinks that *I'm* the one responcable   
for the rest of the dream guardians' destruction! And with the spell on my   
true body....she'll really think I'm a monster..."   
"No way!! Nobody's that shallow! (Except for Graisa......but that's   
another story) Snap outta it, you doult!! It ain't your fault that one of   
the dream guardian advisers turned on ya'll and turn ya'll in to stone!   
You were lucky. Somehow you got away alive, a little hard around the   
edges, but alive"   
"I can't keep this illusion up with my dream magic forever"   
"Exactly! That's way we need to defeat Dreamdarker, turn our dream crew   
back to normal, and get you back to your old nightmarite self!"   
"You're too perky for you own good, you know"   
"Um...you're right." She giggled scratching the back of her head "Amelia   
must be rubbing off on me"   
"Yeah she does have a sunshine deal" the boy smirked   
"Well that's one of the best things about her. She annoying sometimes, bu   
yout could take a lesson from her"   
"..................."   
"Fine! Look at me like I'm crazy! But you know I'm right"   
*RING*!! *RING*!!   
"Geez, it's the bell!"   
Lina quickly picked up her stuff and started to head for the door   
"Got the X-man in Bio'. I don't wanna hear his stupid comments if I'm   
late"   
"Listen Lina, this is just something that has to be done...."   
"NO!" she said sternly, as she sharply turned on her heels twords his   
direction "This *don't* gotta be done! Ya can't just let some girl come   
and rial you up. Like you said, we're dream guardians! And this is   
important. Don't think I'm going to let you run out on me. 'Cause if you   
do, you're dead wrong!"   
And with that she left the gym, leaving Zel to think about what she had   
just said   
"Is not that simple" he whispered   
  
  
  
"Amei!! Amei!!"   
"Coming, Kurumiko" Amelia called back   
She gentle put down her book and walked over to the hyper six year old.   
"I can't get this dumb swing to work!"   
"What have you been doing in the first place?"   
"Trying to find the *ON* button"   
Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. Her father's friends had come to their   
house from out of town, and she had agreed to take their techno-freak   
child to the park. She didn't realize he was so *sheltered*!   
"Um....why don't you take a break and I'll read you some of my book?"   
"Book??" the child looked at her like she had just said a whole different   
language "Can't we just get it on video?"   
"No....." *sweatdrop*   
"Why?"   
"Because you really can't get the feel of it if you are watching it on TV.   
When you read, sometimes you can make the characters looked like what   
*you* want them to look like, not the director. And when using your   
imagenation it's almost like your part of the adventure. That's alot more   
fun than sittin' in front of the tube"   
"Well....ok....."   
Amelia silently congragulated herself for finally getting throught to the   
cyber-kid.   
"So what's it's about?" Kurumiko asked when they had sat down by a large   
oak tree.   
"Well, I usually get books about magic and princess and stuff. But today I   
felt different"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I got a book about dreams instead"   
"Dreams...?" the young child pondered taking the book from Amelia's hand   
"Yeah, it says, in theory, that dreams are like doorways to other places,   
or something like that"   
"You mean when we dream we create dimentional gates into alternet   
univerces and worlds?!"   
*sweatdrop* "Uh....yeah...in theory"   
"Cool!" he exclaimed, getting more excited by the minute   
"If I didn't know better" Amelia laughed "I would think that you   
*actually* had an imagination!"   
"Hey I *do* have an imagination" the child said defencively but then added   
"Though I don't use it that much....."   
Just then Amelia saw Zelgadiss enter the park. She jumped up happily and   
called to him.   
"Zelgadiss!! Hey! Zelgadiss!!"   
He turned around and seemed suprised someone had called his name. He   
looked like he was deep thought. But when he saw who was calling him   
snapped by to reality   
"Amelia?"   
He turned the other way and whispered "Maybe I should go the other   
direction and she'll think I didn't hear her"   
"Zelgadiss!!"   
But by the time he had made up his mind, she was already running twords   
him with a little kid not far behind.   
"Oh man......"   
"What was that?" she asked when she can tword him.   
"Nothing....just talking to myself."   
Then taking deep breath he said "Listen we need to about--"   
"Who this, Amei??" the child interupted   
"Oh this is my friend Zelgadiss Grayword" Amelia answered, then turning to   
Zel she said "Zelgadiss this Kurumiko Hintowashi, my father's friend's   
son"   
"Uh....hi" he said to Kurumiko   
"Hey.....wait a minute!" the child said as he looked at the older boy   
supisiously   
"What?" the others asked   
"He's name is Zelgadiss?? Amei is he the one Uncle Phil called a low down,   
trouble making pot head drunk??"he asked innocently   
Which caused the two teenagers double-face faults.   
"Uh no Kurumiko" Amelia said rubbing head "Daddy wasn't talking about   
*him*"   
"But his name is--"   
"He was talking about *another* Zel" Zelgadiss interupted "My evil twin"   
he then smiked   
Kurumiko looked at him as if trying to figure out if that was the truth or   
a joke   
"But......"   
"Kurumiko" Amelia piped in "why don't you go and start reading that book.   
After all you did say you *did* have a imagination....."   
"Uh ok...." but before turning around he added "....but I wouldn't trust   
this guy if I were you" and with that, walk to the tree and started to   
read   
"And how old is he??" Zel asked, still watch the younger boy   
"Six"   
"Never would have guessed"   
"I'm really sorry about that" the girl said as her cheeks started to get   
hot   
"Well is ok....*Amei*"   
"Oh that! Um it's just a nickname that my family sometimes call me. My   
sister Grasia's is *Naga*"   
"So your father really said that about me?" Zel asked as he sat on the   
grass   
He looked at her seriously as she tried to find the right responce to the   
question   
"Yes or no"   
"Uh....yeah I guess"   
"Hmm..." the boy sighed   
"So...how did your dad react?" she ask sitting next to him   
"My dad?" he turned his back to her and answered darkly "My dad is dead"   
"Oh" she started to fidle with the braclet on her wrist "my mom is too"   
"She is?" he said turning back to her   
"Yeah....um this braclet was hers" she took it off and handed it him   
Zel started to study the braclet in his hand. It was a pink band with a   
large round blue gem in the middle. As he looked closer he could see a   
five-pointed star in the middle of the orb.   
"Hmm..." he gave the braclet back to it's owner "It looks more like a   
talisman to me"   
"How did you--"   
But before she could finish her sentence and percing scream fulled the   
air! The two looked around to see where it was coming from. But when they   
did they were in for a horrifying suprise!!   
"Kurumiko!!!"   
The little boy was on the ground holding his neck as if he was choking!   
"Oh no...." Zel whispered knowing what that meant "Curse you Rezo!!"   
"Amei!!!!!" Kurumiko cried as the pain started to build up   
"Kurumiko!!!!!" The girl screamed running twords him   
"No Amelia! Don't!!" Zel cried   
But it was too late. Amelia was blown back by a burst of energy that had   
erupted from Kurumiko. Her body laid on the grass, not moving....   
"Oh God......." Zel whispered. But not at Amelia, but at the surge of   
energy. It was taking form!!!! All Zel could do was stand there as it took   
the shape of a young woman with two long black braids. Her short black   
dress glimmered in the sunlight against her pale, almost translusent,   
white skin. And Zel, he knew he was in trouble. This was no blob of an   
Hoshi-kin! This was a full home grown, 100% evil, and fully powered   
Hoshi-kin!!!   
Actually *trouble* is understatement!! This guy was--   
Zel : They get the point Aisha!   
AC: Oh sorry, got caught up in the moment.....   
Well let's just say this is *not* a good situration!! But Zel knew what he   
had to do! He pulled his necklace from underneath his shirt and cried   
"CLOUD GEM POWER!!!!!"   
The Hoshi-kin looked at him with curiosity as he transformed. The   
tranformation didn't seem to shock her at all. It was as if she was   
waiting for it.....   
"Ah DreamCloud......"she purred " I didn't realize it would be this easy   
to find you"   
"Where ever there is a Hoshi-kin I'll be there to kill it!" Dreamcloud   
growled   
"Ha! I told Lord in the first place that you would never join us. You act   
to much like a dream-maker for you own good"   
"Of couse I will never join the likes of you! A true nightmarite knows his   
place in the balance of the Dream. And *your* lord is no lord of mine! I   
serve the Lord of Dreams and Imagination the TRUE lord of the   
Dreamscape!!"   
"And that's exactly why Lord sent me to dispose of you"   
Suddenly a pair of white fans matralized in her hands. She stood in a   
fighting postion with the sharp edges of the fans pointed at DreamCloud.  
  
"Greet your death Nightmarite! For I am Kanta the Hoshi-kin! And I will   
destory you in the name of the Lord of Evil and Nothingness!"  
  
"I won't go down without a fight!! ICE DAGGER!!!!!"   
  
  
  
Every part of Amelia was hurting like crazy! She tried to lift her head   
but was only rewarded with a spliting pain. Opening her eyes, she only saw   
fuzziness. What ever hit her, hit her hard!!   
"Kurumiko......" she manage to squeek out.   
As her eyes started to forcus she saw a small body on the ground a few   
feet away.   
"KURUMIKO!!" she gasped   
Amelia forced herself to crawl over to him. He just had to be alive! He   
just had to!   
As she came closer to him, to her relief, she saw he was still breathing.   
"Thank God!"   
She gathered the little boy and held him tight. As she looked around she   
could see two people fighting. One that she never saw before, and the   
other looked like--   
"No it can't be!"   
He had blue skin! She had never seen any one with *blue* skin before!! But   
the guy with the blue skin didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight.   
The lady in black was wiping the floor with him! Suddenly she through him   
like a rag doll making him slam against a nearby tree!   
"What is going on here?!" Amelia whispered holding Kurumiko closer to her   
Kanta heard her voice and turned twords her. Amelia could feel the fear   
swell up inside her, but she wasn't going to let that weird woman hurt   
Kurumiko!   
"Ah...I can smell your fear" Kanta purred   
"Stay away from us...." Amelia whimpered   
"And what's this? Bravery? What is it that you're try so hard to protect?"   
  
Suddenly Kurumiko let out a painful moan   
"Ahhh!" Kanta's evil smile started to grow larger "A child! *My*   
Child...."   
She began to reach for him but Amelia held him back!   
"No!!" she cried "You can't have him!"   
"Stupid girl!" Kanta growled " Don't kept me from my food!"   
She held her fan above Amelia's head, ready to strike!   
"NO!!" Amelia cried with determination "You can't have him!! I said stay   
away from us!!!!"   
Suddenly a burst of light shot out Amelia's braclet causing the Hoshi-kin   
to fall back!   
"What the----!!!"   
Amelia felt herself go warm as if someone had placed a kind hand on her   
shoulder. Then she heard a voice whisper inside her ear.....   
"I am the Yume Braclet. You have summon me with the power of your   
courage...."   
  
  
  
DreamCloud groaned as he tried to stand up. But his legs felt like jelly.   
He could hear Amelia's screams but he couldn't get to her!Then out of nowhere  
a bright blue light blinded him as he heard Amelia cry   
"STAR GEM POWER!!!!!!"   
Suddenly he saw Amelia rise from the ground shocking a very Hoshi-kin! He   
watched in amazement as her clothes disappered and replace by a shimmering   
short chinese dress similar to Dreamlighter's, only blue. But instead of a   
sword, a glimmering pink pouch materialized around her shoulder and to   
waist. Then last, as she held her wrists close to her heart another   
braclet form on her other wrist finally making her.....   
"Dreamstar...." DreamCloud whispered in disbelief   
Dreamstar stared deadly at the Hoshi-kin before saying firmly   
"I will *not* let you hurt this child!!"   
Suddenly two metal ninja stars appeared in her hand and she through them   
swiftly at Kanta! They hit her at her sides so forcefully that they pinned   
her to the tree behind her!!   
"No this can not be!" Kanta cried in hate "There's two of you?!"   
"Make that *three*!!!" called a voice from one of the trees   
There standing on a branch on a nearby tree was Dreamlighter!!!   
"Sorry I am late!"   
"No!!!" the hoshi-kin cried, this time in fear "It can't be!! You're   
dead!!"   
"How many time do I gotta say this?" Dreamlighter smirk "*I'm* not, but   
*you* soon will be!!"   
She jumped from the tree and ran twords DreamCloud.   
"Are you alright D.C.?" she asked looking at his wounds   
"I'm fine." he gave her a reasuring smile "But I suggest you get rid of   
*her* first"   
"Right" Dreamlighter agreed, taking out her staff.   
She turned twords Kanta and gave her one of her famous evil smiles!   
"Lets see how good I've gotten" and with that she pointed her staff twords   
her target and cried "LIGHT BEAM!!!!!"   
Kanta screamed in pain as the light pierced through her skin!   
"Not the light!! Not the LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Soon nothing was left but a pile of ashes......   
"Ah...just like I like 'em" Dreamlighter sighed as she cracked her nuckles   
"Roasted, toasted, and burnt to a crisp!"   
"Dreamlighter..." DreamCloud limped twords her and pointed twords   
Dreamstar   
When Dreamlighter saw her, her smile got even bigger. She ran twords her   
and cried   
"You must be Dreamstar!!"   
Dreamstar looked at her in confusion. She suddenly just realized what had   
just happen and what she had just did!   
"I don't believe it!" she whispered as she looked down at her attire.   
"I'm Dreamlighter" the other said, grabbing her hand and shaking it.   
"I....you...uh" she stuttered   
"What's the matter with you?"   
"Dreamligher" DreamCloud said coming twords them "Dreamstar is....she   
is..."   
But he stopped himself. He looked Dreamstar straight in the eye and   
transformed into his human form....   
"Z...Z..Zeladiss!!???" Dreamstar grasped as she stumbled back in shock   
"Dreamstar..." this time he looked at Dreamlighter " is Amelia....."   
"AMELIA!!!!!!!!??????"   
  
  
What????? Dreamstar is Amelia?? What's going to happen now?   
It this going to make the mission easier or MUCH harder?? And will Zel still leave?   
And what is it with Dreamdarker? Is she really as bad as she is thought to be or is she  
just a pawn in a much darker evil's plan?? Well, you'll find out this answers and more   
in the next exciting and twisted episode of The Dreamlighter!!!!! 


	8. Episode 8

The Dreamlighter   
Episode 8  
Part one  
  
The wind blew harshly around her as she stood in the deserted plain. Her eyes  
were still closed but she knew she didn't have to open them. The answers  
would come soon.....  
*Three lights......*  
She jerked her head towards the voice. It was so familiar! Could it be...?  
*Three humans.....*  
It was! Wasn't it? So many things had happen. Reality and dream was so  
immerged now....  
*One that can take sword, one that can weild the sword--*  
"And one that can keep the sword" she finished for the voice  
*Ahh Dreamheart.....so you *do* remember"  
"Faintly"  
*And you know what you must do*  
"I can't. The last battle drained my power. *She* must do it"  
*But do you think she is ready or even strong enough to face this evil??*  
"No I don't. But she does have something that will balance the scale to her  
advantage"  
*And what is that?*  
"Friends"  
***********************  
"Lina, I don't think that's going to work"  
"But why not it's a perfect plan!"  
"I'll get killed!!"  
"No you won't"  
"Ok then fine. But if I get my head sliced off. I am never going to play with  
you again."  
"Deal. Come on Gourry let's go to the house and pop the game in!!"  
"Wow look!" Gourry cried pointing across the street  
Lina stopped in mid-run and turned twords the direction he was pointing  
He was pointing at the large manion-like house across the street. It had  
several moving vans parked out front.  
"Looks like somebody's moving in" the blond concluded  
"Naw ya think?" came the starcastic reply  
"Whoo, look at all that stuff!" he said, ignoring her "Ya would think that  
they had almost as much money as Amelia!"  
"Nobody's got as much money as Amelia, at least not in this town"  
"Hmmm...." he sighed as he stared down at the sidewalk "She didn't come to  
school today. Do ya think she's sick or somethin'?"  
"Naw.....I'm sure she fine. She probly just ditched school. Ya know, took a  
break from all that straight A'ing she always does"  
"Amelia??"  
"Hey you never know. We don't know everything about her and--" she abruptly  
stopped talking and looked at the sky. As if the answer was somewhere in the  
clouds....  
"Things happen..." she finally whispered  
**Flashback**  
"Lina......Dreamstar is Amelia...."  
"Amelia??!!"  
Dreamstar looked at them in confusion and ask "Who are you?"  
"It's me....." Dreamlighter said, transforming back into human form  
"Lina....."  
"Lina....?"  
Suddenly Dreamstar also transformed into human form and looked at her friends  
in amazement.  
"What's happening...?" she whispered  
But before they could answer her, something on the ground caught her eye  
"Kurmuriko!!" she grasped running tword the fallen child  
She clutched the little boy in she arms tightly as a tear fell down her cheek  
"I....I thought I lost you..." she whispered in his hair  
"Amelia....I--"  
"I havta to go home now" she said before Lina could finish  
"But Amelia--"  
"I'll see you tomorrow"  
She quickly stood up with her charge in her arms and ran out of the park.  
"Amelia!! Wait!! Amelia!!!!"  
**End of Flashback**  
"Did something happen yesterday? Is that why you didn't come over?"  
"Great! *Now* he decides to be sharp" she mumbled under her breath  
"What did you--?"  
"Oh Gourry-dear!!"  
"Saved by the bell....or should I say the heart-stuck teenager"  
"Oh Lina" Sylphiel said coming twords them from across the street, "Did you  
meet our new neighbors?"  
"Why would I want to?"  
"Because...." the older girl said with a little mishief in her eye "It's seem  
that one of them would like to meet you....."  
Lina looked across the street to see that someone *was* looking at her. A  
very *handsome* somebody...a very handsome *rich* somebody.....  
"I...um...I..don't know what you're talking about" the red-head lied  
"You mean you can't see that cute boy over there by the second to the right  
moving van who is scoping you out??" Sypheil said, trying not to be too  
obvious  
"No"  
"Who is that dude anyway?" Gourry asked staring at the boy uneasly  
"Oh he's just Hallas Ryzu"  
"Hallas, huh?" Lina said taking another look at the boy  
"Yep, I was just over there, and said he thought you were pretty cute"  
"Me?"   
"Uh Lina...." Gourry interupted "I though we were going to go to my house and  
play on my Playstation"  
"But Hallas has a Playstation *2*"Sypheil countered  
"A Playstation 2!!!??" both teens exclaimed  
Sypheil's smile grew even larger at the others reactions. Honestly she didn't  
know difference between a Playstation 2 and a pinball machine! She just knew  
that she saw one in one of the Ryzu's moving vans. And isn't alway's a 2  
better than a *1*??  
"Wow....a PS2...." Gourry whispered. He *knew* he couldn't compete with that!  
"Is this kid gonna go to our school?" Lina asked, getting more eager to meet  
new kid that she had previously thought.  
"Of course!" came the answer "Sailoon High School is one of the best private  
schools in the area"  
"Hmmmm....maybe I'll see him in school then"  
Gourry's face lit up!  
"What?! You're not going over there to meet him??"  
"Naw Syph', me and Gourry got some busness to 'tend to"  
And with that, the red head turned on her heels and started toward the  
direction of her companion's house, with Gourry, happily, behind her.  
"Oh drat!" the older girl stamped her foot in defeat, "She is so stubborn!  
There's got to be away to get her a boyfriend and away from Gourry-Dear!"  
Yet unknowing to her, not to far away, a dark figure was watching, and ready  
to give her a solution.........  
**********  
*RING* *RING*  
"Hello? Oh hello my dear. Amelia? Well let me see."  
Phil gentlely placed the phone on the counter and headed for his daughter's  
room.  
"Amei?" he whisptered opening the door slightly "Lina's on the phone"  
"Tell her I'm in the shower" came a voice from under the covers of the large  
pink and blue canopy bed  
"But honey..it's not just to lie to her like that."  
"I know but...."  
"And she is your friend--your *best* friend-- and......"  
Suddenly he realized that talking to her like that wasn't going to help. It  
was probly a "girl thing" that he wouldn't understand even if he took a four  
year class. Maybe he should ask Graisa to talk to her instead....  
"........and I guess you know best" he finished in defeat "I'll go tell her"  
When her father finally closed the door, Amelia emerged from under the covers  
She sat up in the bed and examined the object she had been holding. Her  
mother's bracelet.   
"What's going on? How did this happen" she whisptered to the star bracelet  
"If Mommy hadn't....if she wasn't gone would I still be...what I am?"  
She remembered the way her mother used to wear the bracelet everywhere. She  
had said it was her "lucky charm". When Amelia had asked her why, she relpied  
"Because the day I met your father I was wearing this bracelet"  
The reply made Amelia laugh, but now thinking about made her cry. The last  
time she wore that bracelet was the night she died......  
"No not died" she corrected "Killed. She was killed."  
Her family was one of the richest families in the area and that made them a  
lot of enemies. Like people who wanted to tear down the school for it's land.  
But her mother wouldn't stand for it. She had built that for a reason.  
Sailoon High provided scholarships to smart underprivlaged teens and orphans  
all around Nightmaretolas, the country in which she lived. From Atlas City  
all the way to Slayville. Kids travel everywhere just to get to the school  
and stay at one of the four boarding houses, Lodoss, Jurai, Kasito, or  
Palate, if they didn't live in Slayville. Rich kids came too, because of the  
fine education, but the school was truely for kids who didn't have much, but  
needed it.   
"Like Zelgadiss...." she mused. He probly lived in one of the boarding  
houses.**Sudden Flashblack**  
"No! Why should I listen to you Dreamcloud?!"  
"Why do you have to be so stubbern??! Just because I'm a Nightmarite?!"  
"This is probly your fault!"  
"My fault?! Dreamstar open eyes!! Don't you see what is happening here?!"  
"All I see is that you Nightmarites have betrade us!!!!"  
  
"No!!!" Amelia screamed holding her head "That can't be me! How could I have  
acted so....so cruel?? Especially to someone I...."  
She stopped her self in mid-sentence and stared at the bracelet  
"Who *am* I??"  
********  
"This can't be!!!!!!!! How could --I mean--how?? This is ME!! Oh!! Uugg!!!"  
"Chill out Zel, it's just detention" Lina mumbled taking another big bite out  
her sandwich  
It was lunch time at Sailoon High, and Lina was planning on having a nice  
quiet(and uninterupted) lunch so she could think about things. Amelia still  
hadn't come to school yet and she was getting really worried. But it seemed  
like Zel had other plans for lunch. Sulking.  
"Just detention?! *Just* DETENTION?! I've never gotten detention all of my  
life!"  
"Well now you do"  
"Hey Zel" Gourry said looking from his macronni "Lina gets detention all of  
the time and she not mad"  
"Wow thanks Gourry" Lina mumbled starcaticly "Now that makes *everyone* feel  
better!"  
"It does?" came the reply  
"So who gave you the nice present?" Lina asked, ignoring her simple-minded  
companion  
"Mr. Migasia" answered the sulking teen  
"The english teacher? What did ya do?"  
"Nothing. Just had a disagreement with the man!"  
"What did ya do?"  
"Like I said nothing. We were having a debate about something he made the  
class read and then Mr. Xellos came in--"  
"Oh no!" Lina groaned " When ever *that* crackpot is involed there's bound to  
be trouble!"  
"I know. I found that out too late. He heard our disagreement, and then  
accused *me* of insubordination! Then the nut tells him to give me a  
detention! And you know what? He actually does! Can you believe it?!"  
"Why would Mr. Migasia listen to a fruitcake like that?"  
"Cause he's afraid of him......" Gourry whisptered  
"What?!" the two younger teens gasped in suprise  
"How do you know that?" Lina inquired  
Gourry looked at their suprised faces and chuckled "I may not be the  
brightest bulb in the pack(dumb saying huh?) but I've been here longer that  
you two." But then his face grew darker "And I've seen the way they acted  
around each other. Mr M. is a cool dude, but that Biology teacher....his  
creepy. And Mr. M. knows there was something not right about him"  
"I know he's creepy, but I didn't know even *teachers* were afraid of him!"  
"You're right, Lina" Zel agreed "I'm not even in any of his classes, and  
*I've* heard some pretty strange stuff about him"  
"Hmm...well Zel, you're gonna get to know him better anyway" Gourry sighed as  
him began to gather his trash to throw in the garbage.  
"What do you mean??"  
"Mr. Xelloss runs detention" Lina answered for him, also reteating for the  
trash can  
"Oh good god....."  
*********  
There was silence in the dark castle as the shadowly firgure gazed down at  
his seemingly young looking servant. No one uttered a word as if doing so  
would break his consetration. Suddenly the child spoke and a monotonious  
voice crept from his throat. A voice unbefitting a child of his physical age.  
A voice that sounded as if it was posessed....  
"*Three Lights.......*" he whisptered. Then louder cried "Three Humans! One  
that can take the Sword....One that can weild the Sword.....and One that can  
keep the Sword.....*" He raised his bowed head to meet his Master's  
gaze....but not actually see at all.....  
"*Under the three Lights....*" he continued "*....of the Ruby,the Sapphire,  
and the Emerald....they shall use the Light of the Blade to smash the  
Nothingness and restore the balance of Birth and Death.....Good and  
Evil....*"His Master tensed on his thrown and gripped the armrests in  
anger......but the boy was not finish.....  
"*BUT.......*" he non-child-like voice rung through the air as the word  
rolled off his tongue "*......if the Sword falls in the hands of the  
Nothingness.....all shall turn to void.....and the Silent Chaos shall engulf  
all things.....forever*"  
"Well then....." the Lord of Evil and Nothingness chuckled "...we'll have to  
get our *hands* on that sword......now don't we, my little Phibizzo?"   
The young boy, now out of his trance, slyly pushed a stran of his jet black  
from his bright yellow eyes and replied in a new child-voice " Of course we  
will. And the Sword of Light....shall be ours....."  
***********  
Lina stared at Amelia. Amelia stared at Lina. Red eyes to blue eyes.  
And....visa-versa. That is, until the Red One got fed up with the  
silence....."Well?! Say something Amelia!!!!"  
"What do you want me say?" the younger girl replied, now looking down at the  
ground.  
Amelia had finally answered the phone(*after* Lina had called her about fifty  
times, driving Graisia crazy because she *claimed* she was waiting for her  
boyfriend(of the week) to call her. Thereby forcing her younger sister to  
reply to the call) and agreed to meet Lina at the Sairragg Park. With MUCH  
reluctance.......  
"Why didn't you tell me....?"  
"Oh girl...." Lina sighed getting up from her seat on the park bench "I  
didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to get involed....get hurt.  
*That's* why I didn't tell you"  
"So your dreams were....."  
"Yes, they were involed in this"  
She turned her back to Amelia and began to play with her fingers. She wasn't  
good at this sentimental kind of stuff, it made her feel uncomforable.  
"So what happens now?"  
Lina turn to her friend and smiled her old  
Inverse-ya-know-she-gonna-cause-trouble smile  
"Now *that's* easy! You and me are gonna use our powers to stop evil and save  
the human race! We can do it. We just have to stick together. You will stand  
by my side, right?"  
"Of course I will Lina. You are my best friend" Amelia smile. But then her  
face grew sad again "But what about--"  
"Zelgadiss?" Lina finish for her  
"Yeah...."  
"Well....with Zel it's just...um....he *is* a dream guardian. But somethings  
are just *really* difficult and--"  
"He doesn't want to be around me, does he?"  
"What?! So you remember?"  
"Only a little"  
"Well good for you!" Lina said bitterly "I don't remember a thing!! And  
Zelgadiss, the way he talks, it's like he just left the Dreamscape  
yesterday!""Don't worry Lina, I'm sure you'll remember soon. But at  
least you're not remembering the bad things...I am. And I--"  
She mid-sentence and looked around the park. She suddenly got a *really*  
weird feeling in her stomache...  
"Lina....do you feel that?"  
"Yeah....I do" her friend replied, also starting to look around "It  
feels.....evil...."  
"Where do you think it's coming from?"  
"I don't know, but my gut is say 'Follow that trail'. Come on" Lina replied  
heading twords a direction.  
Amelia quickly jumped from her seat and followed. To a spectator, the two  
looked rather strange as they began to almost involentaryly followed the  
"trail". Stop and going, like they were smelling something. As the sence  
became stronger, Lina swiftly reveiled the Yume Staff from her bookbag.  
Amelia, in turn, pulled the Yume Bracelet from her jacket pocket.  
"Be on guard" the older girl warned "I'm smellin' a Hoshi-kin"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we can take it" Amelia replied, still looking around  
"Well, it would be easier if there where three of us. Zel's dumb butt is in  
detention"  
"Detention??" the young girl stopped in her tracks "If *he's* in detention,  
aren't *you* suppose to be in detention, also?"  
Her friend turned to her and smirked "No Duh. But unlike him, I was smart and  
ditched. Besides I have *all* next week to make it up, thanks to Mr.  
Xelloss."By then the twosome had arrived at an old clearing at the edge  
of the park. Nothing there but a very old and rusting swingset covered by  
vines and shubbery.  
"This place looks like it's hasn't been used in ages" Lina commented  
"It hasn't" the younger girl responed, comfirming the other's guess "About  
ten years ago or so they built the plastic swingset and junk over on the  
northern end of the park and well...I guess everyone just stopped coming...."  
"Not everyone......"  
"What??"  
Amelia turned her gaze at the direction Lina was pointed. From her tone of  
voice she sounded like she had seen a ghost. And when Amelia saw what she was  
pointing at.......she wasn't suprised by her friend's reaction. There on one  
of the swings was a little boy, probly no older than Kurumiko.  
"Lina...." Amelia whisptered with a bit a fear in her voice "I know that  
little boy was not the a few minutes ago...."  
"Uhhh...." Lina took a few seconds to collect herself before saying firmly  
"Of course he was...we...we...just didn't see him because of the shrubs.  
Uh yeah that's right! Because of the shrubs!"  
"Are you sure?"   
"Postive"  
"Well.." Amelia sighed in defeat "I think I *have* seen him before..."  
"Ya see?"  
"Maybe he's a friend of Kurumiko's.....but..."  
"But what?"  
"This place reaks of bad energy"  
"Did you say something smells??" called a small voice   
It had become appearent that the little boy had noticed them and was  
listening to their covasation.  
"Oh it's nothing" Lina giggled nerously "Just talkin' about that dang garbage  
around the corner. You know the bannanas, they really can knock a person  
out.""Oh"  
It wasn't until then that the two girl got a good look at their aquantince.  
He was small( but consittering his age that was normal) and had  
shoulderlenght black hair. His eye were the things that caught the most  
attention. They were a very strange color, almost golden-like. Yet pretty  
much in lay-man's terms they were....well....*yellow*.  
"Um...do you know a little boy named Kurumiko Hintowashi?" Amelia asked  
walking twords the child  
"Kurumiko?" the boy resonded "Yeah.....I know him. I meet him about three  
days ago"  
"See Amelia" Lina whispered to her "*That`s* why you've seen this kid before.  
Now come on. There's nothing here, let's try someplace else."  
"Ok but--"  
*I meet him in a dream, you know. I alway *meet* my food before I *eat* it*  
"What??!! What do you say??!!" Amelia shouted at the shock faced boy  
"Wha....I...I didn't say anything!!" he restored defencely  
"Amelia!!" Lina shouted, pulling the other back "What are you doing??!"  
"I...I thought..." the younger girl stammered  
Suddenly a percing scream fulled the air, shaking the very souls of the dream  
guardians!!! Without saying a word the girls race to the sorce of the scream,  
leaving the little boy on the swing who had, without them know, place a smile  
on his face as the sceam became louder....  
"This will be fun....."  
**************  
"Luci what's wrong!!?? Luci speak to me!!!!!" the teenaged girl cried as she  
held her screaming younger sister.  
Just a few minuters ago the hipper 3 year old was sitting alone in the sand  
box trying to bury her *Extreem Green Skipper* in the sand, when suddenly for  
no reason at all she started to scream. At first she thought Luci was just  
playing, but when she saw the look on the child's face, the way she was  
holding her thoat as if she was choking, the pain the seemed to reflect in  
her eyes.....the older girl knew the she was NOT playing!!"  
"Please somebody help us!!"  
*************  
The scream began to grow louder and higher as if the person's pain was  
increasing! The dream guardians knew that they had know time to lose! Soon  
they came to the place and the peron the sound was coming from, a small girl  
in a nearby sand box. As soon as they was close enough, Lina swiftly hid  
behind a nearby tree surounded  
bushes, pulling Amelia along with her.  
"What are you doing??!" Amelia hissed "We got to get to that girl!"  
"Shhhhh....their's nothing we can do" Lina whispered back "Until it comes out  
we're useless. Besides we have to transform, and we can't let everyone in the  
park see us do it."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" she agreed  
Suddenly the scream stopped.  
"Uh oh...." Lina breathed  
"What? What is it?"  
"Usaully when the screamin' stops....the real trouble begins" she answered  
peaking from behind the tree the inspect the scene  
  
"Luci!!!" the teen screamed, shaking the child. After the screams of pain  
stopped, her panick increased. Her little sister wasn't moving.....at all.  
Suddenly she started to tremble violently and her skin grew as cold as ice.  
"Luci......" the teen whimpered  
Yet because she was so frightened, through her tears she didn't notice a  
black mist seeping from her young sister's mouth....... that is......until it  
grabbed her....  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I think *that's* our que!"   
"Right, Lina!"  
DREAM STAFF POWER!!!!!!!!!!  
STAR GEM POWER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hold it right there!!" Dreamlighter cried jumping from behind the tree to  
confront the monster. One problem.....there were two of them.  
"Oh man" Dreamstar cried, joining her by her side "There's *two* monsters!!"  
"I can see that!! Ok we got *Raden* from Mortal Combat" she said indicating  
to the human-like monster's clothing and appearence "And we got......"  
"Godzila...." Dreamstar finished for her, looking fiecely at the lizard-like  
monster that was holding the young teenaged girl by the neck!  
"Ah...so it seems that some dream guardians want to join our little party"  
*Raden* chuckled as he unshethed his sword "But I must warn you.....we play  
*rough*"  
  
  
To be continued............ 


	9. Side story: (1) Emptyness to Wholeness a...

The Dreamlighter  
Episode(?):Side story: Emptyness to Wholeness and back again  
  
**Nothingness.....is power.  
Anything that is empty can be controlled...  
*deep chuckle*  
A body, a mind, a heart, even a soul.  
That`s why I LOVE my job........**  
*****  
Slyphiel turned abruptly behind her. She could have sworn...that she heard something.   
Some one.....  
"Come on.." she scolded herself lightly "Stoping being so paranoided, you have bigger things  
to worry about"  
She sighed as she sat down on the grass. She was in Sairaag Park and even though it was   
dark, she didn`t feel like going home. She had to much on her mind to back to the dormatory.  
It was too loud there. With all those other parentless kids........  
"Not all of them are parentless.." she reminded herself  
It was not like she lived in an orphange. It was a dormatory. Like if she was in collage.   
Some of the kids there were quite rich and some were quite poor. Yet really didn`t matter  
because......  
"I don`t want to be here"  
She wanted to go home. Back to her father, back to her friends.  
To most people who had come across her, she appeared to be happy and cheerful. At first that  
was just a mask. To keep people from prying. But suddenly one day it became reality....  
The day she meet Gourry.  
It was two years ago, about a month after she had came to Sailoon High. Inside she was   
feeling the rage, disappontment, and loneliness of having to travel alway across the   
country just to go a school that she felt was prison. Not the school itself but the fact   
her stepmother had arranged the departure made it seem that way. But then one day, while   
she was on her new school job as a Teacher`s Aid, she had an emergency delivery to make   
to Mr Milgasia about the new teacher coming. She had alot a stacks of papers and documents   
in her hands as she ran down  
school hall ways. Headmaster Sailoon had told her directly to get the papers to Mr Milgasia  
as fast as she could. So she did, or at least *tried*. You see when have a stack of paper in  
you hands that just happen to be taller then your head, the chances are you are most likely  
to trip or .....  
*Bang!!*  
"Yaaaouch!!!!"  
"Itaiiiii!!!!"  
*weak laugh* or , well...bump into somebody...  
"Oh my!! I so so sorry!!" she cried as she began to rapidly pick up the seemingly thousands  
pieces of paper and folders.  
"Oh, is alright. With all of those papers you had--"  
"No, no, no! I should have been watching where I was going and--" she stopped suddenly when  
eyes took a look at the person she had smashed into. He was the MOST handsom boy she had  
EVER seen!! He was tall, at least from sitting postion he was taller then her, and his   
shimering golden hair that was tied in a ponytail was almost as long as her raven hair. But  
the thing that caught her heart most was his eyes. They were so big and child-like that it   
made his face look more like a baby than a teen.  
"I...I.II.." she studdered, trying to get over his beauty  
"Naw! It`s ok!" he announced cheerfully as he began to pick up the papers beside him.   
"Knowing me, I would have bumped into you even if you weren`t carrying alot of junk"  
"I..II..." she repeated again.  
But the young boy didn`t seem to notice and said in a conversationally tone  
"By the way I`m Gourry! What`s your name?"  
"I..II..um.."  
"Aiaium? That`s an original name! Cool! Hey! You`re wearin` a light blue uniform, that must  
mean...um...let me see...um...you`re in...um.."  
"The 9th grade?" to her suprise she suddenly ending for him  
"Yeah! That`s right! Man I always forget!"  
"But...*you`re* wearing a light blue uniform, also.."  
"Really?" he looked down at is own uniform in suprise "Wow! Last year I was wearing dark  
green!"  
"Then you must have been in 8th grade at the Junior High"  
"And the year before that I was wearing dark grey..." he pondered  
"That must have been the 7th grade"  
"Oh well" he sighed picking up the last piece of paper on the ground "I`ll figure it out   
someday. After all I have lived in Slayville all of my life! Here you go!"  
He handed her the stack of papers. She hadn`t realized that while they were talking his was  
picking up every last one!  
"Umm, thank you very much"  
"No prob! Well got to go!" he stood up and started to leave  
"Maybe I`ll see ya around. I`m usually at the soccor field, they made me the new captain   
since the old one graduated already."  
"Umm..ok"  
"Good! See ya Aiaium!"  
"Bye...Gourry!" then hastly added "My name is Slyphiel!!"  
After that had happened then emptyness inside her...was fulled again. She had a reason to go  
on now! Everyday since that first encounter she baked for him, swouned over him, and did   
everything in her power to get his to noticed her. She was so close!! Then about a month ago  
*she* came........  
*Flash Back*  
"Well my is Slyphiel, what`s your`s?"  
"Lina"  
"You must be new here. Do you want to go watch the soccor team practice after   
you serve your detention? The captain is a real hottie!"   
*End of Flashback*  
"Why did I do that??!!" she asked herself fiercely  
"Yet how was I supposed to know that they had meet already........"  
*Flash Back*  
"Lina, do ya forgive me?"  
*End of Flash Back*  
He seemed so sincere...like what that girl thought of him was so important.....  
She tried to keep herself from crying as she remembered the other times her Gourry seemed so  
close to Lina........  
"I thought you were going to have lunch with *me*, Lina.."  
"Come on Lina, I thought we were going to go play on my Playstation..."  
"Hey Lina! Let`s go to the arcade!"  
"Wanna see if there are anymore cookies lefted in the cafeteria, Lina?"  
Slyphiel clenched her fist and sobbed softly, "Lina this, and Lina that!! Why does he like  
her so much!! She`s rude, unlady-like, probly can`t even *cook*!!! She has no figure what so  
ever!!! She even has that boy Zelgadiss after her! Why??!!"  
Then abruptly she forced herself to stop crying. She looked down and saw that her skirt was   
wet from all a her tears. She scolded herself lightly.  
"I can`t be like this! I have to be strong! I want him, I am going to get him! No matter   
what!"  
  
**No matter what?  
Really?  
*Deep chuckle*  
We`ll just see about that..hehe**  
  
"All I have to do is get Lina and that new boy, Hallas, together, and Gourry will be all   
mine!"  
"Oh, I`m sure that`s not ALL you could do....." came a sinister voice behind her  
She jumped fright and swung around to see the voice who had spoken to her...  
"Mr....Xelloss?"  
  
**Like I said.....where there is emptyness..  
there is.....power...**  
  
"I love my job...hehe" 


	10. Episode 9

Dreamlighter Episode 9  
  
*Tick* *Tock*  
  
...went the clock in th biology room of the 4th floor of the Sailoon Privite High School  
  
building on a sunny Saturday afternoon.  
  
The fact that it was completely beautiful outside made the occupants of the room feel even worse. For this was Detention, one of the torcher chambers of S.P. High as one firey redhead liked to put it. The *S* standing for "Satan".......  
  
"Well....."Zelgadiss sighed as he put his head on the desk "I guess it could be worse...."  
  
It wasn`t really what he had expected(being that it was his first time there). Just a two   
  
page essay on approperate behaveour(which he finished in 20 minutes flat) and sitting at a desk from 10:30 to when ever the teacher gets tired of looking at your sorry deliquant face.   
  
It was the hours that was killing our poor hero, he was absolutely bored!!  
  
After torchering him for about an hour, just by his stomache turning presents over Zel`s   
  
shoulder, Satan..er I mean *Mr Xelloss*(hehhe) suddenly left the room, whispering something tothe Teacher`s Aid at the desk before going out.  
  
"Man, Slyphiel isn`t even here" Zel grumbled mentally "At least she is someone nice to talk to, and sweet too. That is, when she is not hanging and drowling over Gourry. Now *that`s*almost a stomache turning as Mr Xellos!!  
  
Wait a minute!!  
  
Why *is* Mr Xelloss so stomache turning??  
  
There was something, Zel felt, not right about that grown-up`s aura. It felt...wrong. *He*  
  
felt wrong. And in other words just like Gourry said, "Creepy"  
  
But there was something familar about that creepiness, something frightfully familar and ......dangerous...like.......  
  
"Excuse me, Zelgadiss" a voice said interupting the young boy`s thoughts.  
  
He looked up from his desk and saw an older girl walking twords him with a small package in her hand.  
  
She was tall and had a very grown-up -like way in her behavior. The only way one could tell that she was still in high school was from her uniform, which was black, meaning she was a 12th grader. And also was one Mr. Xelloss`s T.A.s.  
  
"Yes" he answered  
  
"I want you to run an errand for me."  
  
Zel blinked at her in surprised. Was she allowed to do that? The girl tucked a piese of her short, spiky black behind her ear impaitantly as she waited for a responce.  
  
"Um...Ok I guess....."  
  
"Good. Now take this to the Principals office and if anyone asked, tell them that Eris sent you"  
  
"So I presume that *you* are Eris?"  
  
"Bingo. You catch on quick. Now hurry up and go" she added in an athoritive sort of manner.  
  
The dream guardian took the package as ordered and left the room. He wasn`t going to let *her* sassy attitude ruin his chance of brief freedom. So he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut. *He* wasn`t stupid!! So he took the package with a curt nod and went out the door.  
  
The hall was empty and quiet as he strolled along. It was Saturday, of course there would be hardly anyone here. But that didn`t take away the unpleasent feeling of sound of the empty echoes ringing through the hall as he walked. And also didn`t keep him from walking a tad bit faster.  
  
"Uhg!! I can't believe how human I am acting!!!" he grumbled in self-disgust  
  
But even so, the dark hallway reminded him of a time long ago, a *place* long ago.....  
  
"The castle....of the Lord of Nothingness...."  
  
*Sudden Flashback*  
  
"Why are you doing this, Rezo!!??"  
  
"You do not understand"  
  
"Of course I do not understand! "  
  
"If you shan`t join us....." Rezo turned to him and gave him a cold glare, rarely seen in his usually kind looking blue eyes "Then I shall have to be rid of you"  
  
"No...." Zel choked, trying not to let the tears of sorrow spill from his eyes "F...Father....."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Zel stopped walking and held his head at the sudden flash of memory. Unlike the others, he remembered everything. The destruction of the Dream Castle, the finally battle between his misteress and the Dreamlighter, the pain of his flesh as the stone sealing spell started to engulf his dream guardian body.  
  
And of course....the betrayal of his father.  
  
At the moment Zel suddenly remembered something else. Himself stating that he was going back to the Dreamscape.  
  
As he began walking again, he whispered furiously to himself, "I`m not running away. It doesn`t matter if Dreamstar is Amelia. Why should I care if Dreamstar is here? What`s done is done. She is here to help Lina and I am not needed anymore. That`s it! I`m not needed anymore! So why should I stay here? I am not needed......  
  
****  
  
"Where in world is Zelgadiss when you need him??!!!"  
  
DreamLighter cursedtherself for being unprepared. Here she was thinking that she would only be taking down one lowly Hoshi-kin, and what happens? *Two* of them show up!! Can a dream guardian`s life get any harder?!  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do about it now!" DreamStar responed summoning her ninja stars to her hands,  
  
"But to fight for justice and the way of the dream!!"  
  
"As corny as that sounds Dreamstar, your right!" DreamLighter looked furiously at the sword-armed human-like monster she nick-named Raden and drew her own sword. "Prepare to Die, destroyer of Dreams!!"  
  
"I think it is *you* who should "prepare to die", dream guardian" Raden countered as he charged at her  
  
"Ok Stary!! I got Raden and you get Godzila!!!!" she cried also charging  
  
"Right!!"  
  
DreamStar swiftly through her stars at the lizard like creatures arms which were occupied by holding the young girl by the neck. But not for long! The stars hit there mark with such force that they made it drop the girl and pinned it to the ground!! DreamStar quickly ran to the girl to see if she was ok.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly as she crouched down and lifted the girl`s head to her lap.  
  
"Luci...." she coughed  
  
"Don`t worry will get her back safely"  
  
"Who...are you..? What`s going on..?"  
  
Star smiled at her gentlely before saying "Nothing....it`s all.... just a dream"  
  
And with that she reached inside of her pouch drew out a handful of what looked like shiny rainbow colored dust.  
  
"What..what are you--"  
  
But before the girl could finish her sentence, Star blew the dust into her face. And DreamStar`s reasuring smile was the last thing she saw before she drifted into a peaceful deep sleep.  
  
"And now.." Star stood up and stared angerly at the pinned Hoshi-kin a few feet away from them "as for you Monster, prepare to meet the rath of Justice!!!"  
  
****  
  
"Zelgadiss!" a green haired boy called running towards him.  
  
"Hey Val!" Zel said with a smile. He stopped walking to let the other boy catch up. Val Gaav was one of Zel's roommates at the boarding house he stayed in. Since the first day he met him, Zel felt a sort of connection to the other boy. Sure they were opposite in the way they act and the way they looked, Val being loud and brash, and Zel being quiet and conservative, but they both were on the soccer team, had similar difficulties with their past, and they absolutely LOVED cherry tapioca pudding that, luckly, Val grandma sent him every week and shared with Zel.  
  
"So what's up? Ditching D-time?"  
  
"No, just delivering something for the upperclassman in charge to the princpal"  
  
"Brief moments of freedom, eh?"  
  
"Correct" the smaller boy smirk and began walking again  
  
"Speaking of the Principal... what's up with you and his daughter?" Val asked, walking beside him  
  
"What?!" Zel scoffed unintentionally turning pink at the cheeks "Nothing!"  
  
"That's not what I heard!" the other laughed following his friend up the stairs  
  
"And *what*, pray tell, have YOU heard, Val?"  
  
"Well people have been saying that you have be *secretly* meeting her at the park after school. Some even have been saying that you, my dude, have broken her heart or something like that, and THAT'S why she hasn't been at school for the last two days."  
  
"That is totally crap and you know that Val. Besides if it was such a secret randevue then WHY does half of the school seem to know about it? And about her absence....well it's DEFINITELY not my fault!"  
  
Hmmm...then why did a little voice in the back of his mind say that he was lying to himself??  
  
"Oh really now?" Val chuckled "Then why are there so many key witnesses saying that they have seen you two together at the park more than once?"  
  
"Coincidence.."  
  
"You know there's another theory too? This one says that she's beridden with grief because her father forbids her to see you anymore, sorta like a Romeo and Juliet kinda deal and other one says---"  
  
"Would you come off it Val!!!" Zel yelled in fustration "She doesn't like me OK?! And even if she did before she doesn't NOW! I'm the last thing that's on her mind right now, so would you just SHUT UP???"  
  
"God! You don't got to all Psycho on me dude! It's just a girl..."  
  
"I know....sorry man. I didn't mean to get upset...It's just that---"  
  
"No need for explainations, my dude, I can see that this has you wound up a bit too tight, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah...you know me to well..."  
  
"So did you hear about your girl Lina?" his friend asked, changing the subject  
  
"No. What about her?"  
  
"She asked Couch if she could join the soccer team"  
  
"What?!" Zel looked at his teammate in shock  
  
"Yeah, ya heard me! She mention something about her sis wanting her to take up a school activity or something like that. And can you believe it? Our captain is the one that suggested it to her!"  
  
"Gourry??"  
  
"Yep. The one and only. Though I have to admit, she may be small and annoying but she's a pretty strong chick! Remember when she punch out Zangalus?"  
  
Zel sighed at the memory of his other roomate and teamates recent black eye.  
  
"Man that was quite a punch! Zang was out cold for about an hour!"  
  
"She needs to learn to control her temper.."  
  
"Very true. Well anyway, the couch said that he had never had a girl on the team BUT that he will let her be the manager of the team, AND he quickly added before she could snap at him, that he would let her train with team so she could try out next year."  
  
"Huph, *that* smart of him"  
  
"Wasn't though? Anyway she agreed on the condition that she would be seen as an official team member and all that other crap so her sis wouldn't be on her back"  
  
"Well this is ..to put it mildly...*suprising* news. So Lina Inverse is going to be our team manager.."  
  
"Hey don't hold your breath dude. Knowing her, by next year, she gonna be our teammate!"  
  
"I do know her" Zel sighed opening the principal office door "And THAT'S what scares me!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well now THAT was some excerise, now wasn't it?" Dreamlighter smirk looking over the damage she and her dream partner did.  
  
"Yep! It sure was!" Dreamstar smiled back  
  
Just a few moment ago, the dream guardians had battled their Hoshi-kin enemies with a vengence! Dreamlighter fighting the human-like one with her sword and Dreamstar slaming the lizard-like one all over the place!!! In the end Dreamstar was able to parelize both of the monsters with her *Star Dust Blast* attack with Dreamlighter finishing the battle off with her ultimate attack *Light Beam*!  
  
The hoshi-kin didn't even have a chance with this dynamic duo!  
  
Roasted...toasted....and burt to a satisfing crisp!!  
  
"So what do you do now?" Dreamstar asked. She suddenly held her head as she began to de-tranform "Whoa...what a rush..."  
  
"Oh you'll get use to it" an already de-transform Lina smiled. She then dragged the unconcious teenaged girl to a near by tree and set her there in a comforable position. Amelia followed her example and picked up the passed out 3 year old child and set her onto her older sister's lap.  
  
"Wow...."Amelia whispered " pushing a piece of child's hair from her face "I just saved someone's life...."  
  
"Amelia.." her best friend laughed putting her hand on her shoulder "your good at that kinda of thing."  
  
Amelia smiled brightly.  
  
"And you know what, kid? Now with you around...it doesn't seem so bad.."  
  
"But what about...Zelgadiss?"  
  
"Well if he was here we would have gotten rid of those jerks in 10 minutes instend of the hour that it took us. But about him sticking around....*sigh* I don't know.. He's his person and choses his own path...."  
  
Amelia looked down at her feet saddly.  
  
"But remember Amelia " Lina lifted her friend chin with a gentle finger "We're all in this together. We're all trying to protect the human race."  
  
"I know....."  
  
"And maybe once he get's that through his head then we can REALLY get this party started right?"  
  
"Right, Lina..."Amelia agreed with a small smile  
  
"We just need to work on him that's all..."  
  
"I hope so Lina.....I hope so..."  
  
Whoa!! Lina and Amelia saw caught some action today didn't they? But will this expriance be enough to prepare them for their ultimate battle?? And what about the prophecy? Is it true? And who are these three humans who might one day determain the destiny of the Dreamscape?? And what about Zel??? Is he still determained to leave? Find out the answer to these questions and more in the next episode of the Dreamlighter!! 


End file.
